Language, please
by bemyjoker
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots regarding our favorite OTP in the Captain America universe. Bucky Barnes x Steve Rogers. Leave a prompt and a review if you want. :) Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! This is my contribution to this wonderful, absolutely addictive fandom! Hope you'll like it and feel free to leave a review or a prompt!**

 **Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, but English isn't my first language.**

 **\**

The day started like a complete nightmare.

When Steve Rogers - formally known as Captain America - woke up he felt like something was different, but couldn't exactly tell what. He just shrugged it off, threw a glance at his lover who was still peacefully sleeping with a hand on Steve's side of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

He decided that he'll let Bucky sleep a little more today and wake him up just in time to get ready for their morning jog with Sam.

Upon entering the bathroom he was greeted with the reflexion of his body as seen in the mirror.

His little, scrawny, skinny body that absolutely yelled _preserum Steve Rogers._

He opened his mouth to curse but instead a loud scream full of terror escaped his mouth.

Bucky was up in a second, almost falling because of the sheets knotting themselves in his legs, and ran to the bathroom. He was expecting anything: aliens, robots, super agents sent by HYDRA to kill them.

Not his best friend and lover, naked in front of the mirror, screaming while looking at his reflexion.

"Bucky!" Steve shouted, waving his arms up and down. "Look what happened to me!"

"What the fuck.", he whispered, taking in Steve skinny body. "How the fuck did that happen'?"

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Steve kept repeating over and over again.

The Captain could swear he saw black figures dancing in front of his eyes. He could swear the Earth suddenly ran away from beneath his feet. Next thing Steve remembered was falling backwards and Bucky moving too slow to catch him.

Everything hurt and it all went black.

\

''I'm going to fucking kill him!" growled a voice from around him.

"Relax, dude, everything's going to be fine. You heard the man, it's going to wear off in a couple of days."

Wait, Steve recognized the second voice. It was Clint.

"I'm going to rip you apart, Loki, just wait and see!" the first voice said again and he sounded dead serious.

"He provoked me. He insulted my brother." came the amused, accented voice of Loki.

"What a great excuse. This means I can totally rip you apart for doing this to Steve!"

Now he recognized that voice. It was Bucky.

Loki chuckled delighted.

"Oh, just try. I dare you to do that...Terminator."

Before Bucky could respond, Steve heard Bruce Banner's voice shutting the both of them up.

"If you continue like this I'm going to get angry and go all Hulkish on you and rip you both apart. Would you like that?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought."

"Dear Lord, he's so skinny. I understand that you guys went through the Depression and everything but still, couldn't you like, go around and hunt some deers?" Tony asked. "J.A.R.V.I.S., come up with a menu for Capsicle, here, we need to feed this boy some proteins."

"Suck my dick, Stark." Bucky growled again and Steve opened his eyes yelling at Bucky:

"I told you one too many times to watch your filthy language, Buchanan!"

"Oh my Lord, he's annoying even in his tiny form." Tony laughed and Sam snorted.

Steve heard the words roll out of his tongue before he could stop them.

"Fuck off, Tony, will ya?"

"Oh, look, he can swear!" Sam completed sarcastically and Clint laughed.

"Ya too."

"How are you feeling, Steve?" Bruce asked, trying to occupy his mind with something else.

"Short and weak, and oh my God, I think my asthma is back." Steve moaned and Bucky looked at him with sad, puppy eyes.

"Well, you're not wrong. I took the liberty of running some tests on you and every health issue from your past is...back."

"Oh, no."

"But, I think I'll be able to help you, you know, just in case something happens."

"Thank you, Bruce." Steve said, trying to smile at him.

He looked at Bucky who was studying him closely. Steve didn't like the way Bucky's eyes darkened upon watching him. Steve didn't like the way Bucky reached out to help him into a sitting position. Steve didn't like the way Bucky placed his fingers very carefully around his hand, afraid that he might crush him. Or how he quickly put his left arm in his pocket, afraid that he might use it on Steve and kill him by caressing him too harsh.

Fuck this, Steve tought.

"Why dontcha' go and fuck yourself, Bucky? How about that?" he said, and Bucky offered him a confused look. "Stop looking at me like I'm some porcelain thing ready to break!"

"Oh my God, shut your mouth, you punk. I'm trying to help."

"Well you're not helping at all. In fact you're pissing me off right now. You look like you're walking on egg shells."

"Well you're just as fragile as one." Bucky fired back, a smirk plastered on his face. It felt like the 30s all over again. When Bucky would non-stop tease Steve with the intention of making him angry.

"I'm gonna punch you in the fucking throat. Don't push me, Barnes." Steve growled.

"You'll have to grow up a little to do that, Captain Mini."

Steve did punched him that morning. Not in the throat, but he aimed directly his nose. Sure, it was a low blow, punching your boyfriend and stuff, but Steve was mad at Bucky for making those jokes on him. And it's not like the hit actually affected Bucky, it just surprised him a little.

Long enough for Steve to get up and go to the bathroom.

"You motherfucking punk!" he heard Bucky laugh.

"Watch your fucking language, you jerk!" came Steve's reply.

\

The next couple of days were filled with apologies from Bucky and glares from Steve when his boyfriend just couldn't resist throwing in a joke based on Steve's size.

"What happened to you killing Loki for doing this to me?" Steve asked frustrated one night.

"Well I like you like this. You're pretty cute." Bucky laughed.

Steve glared at him again.

He was Captain America.

He surely wasn't that cute.

He was forced to stay home when the Avengers took off on a mission. He didn't like that, not one bit. It wasn't fair to be treated like a porcelain doll, but when Bucky said no, it was _no._ It's not like he would be helpful in case or something happened. He was too weak to protect himself and too weak to try and fight the bad guys.

"Captain Rogers" came J.A.R.V.I.S' voice, and he was so thankful that he still addressed him with 'Captain'. "Sergeant Barnes is trying to contact you, shall I put him on speaker?"

"That would be nice, J.A.R.V.I.S., thank you."

He heard a beep and suddenly Bucky's voice was screaming at him.

"Steve, I hope you don't mind, but I'm using your shield right now."

"You gotta be kidding me. Did you just called me in the middle of a fight?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for acting like a dick these past couple of days."

"Oh my God, I'm hanging up now, I can't believe you took time to chat in the middle of the fight. What's wrong with you?"

"Well I might die today and I wanted to tell you I love you, just in case."

Steve sighed, rubbing his hand across his face.

"I love you too, Buck."

"Good, good."

"I'm going to hang up now."

"Okay, bye, thanks for letting me borrow the shield."

"I didn't let your borrow anything! You fucking stole it from me."

He heard Bucky's laughter before hanging up.

\

It was two or three hours after midnight when Steve heard the voices of his teammates in the livingroom. He tossed the covers aside and stood up stretching. Something felt oddly familiar about him.

It was like...he was back.

He decided to check the bathroom at first, before joining the other Avengers in the livingroom, and soon enough he was greated by the tall, built-up image of his body in the mirror.

Steve grinned, before putting on some pants and debating on weather he should put on a T-shirt or not. He decided against it. Showing them his muscles was surely his payback after a week of non-stop teasing.

Oh, he's definetly going to give Bucky a run for his money.

He tiptoed into the livingroom, taking his time in analyzing his teammates. All of them presented various injuries, but nothing that looked too serious.

It was Tony who noticed him first, groaning as he took in his appearance.

"Oh hell no, you're back to your annoying self."

All of the eyes turned to him and Steve offered all of them a huge smirk.

"What? Done with the jokes, now, Iron Kid?" he asked, obviously picking on Tony's height.

However Tony didn't have a chance to reply, because Bucky suddenly jumped on Steve, sighing relieved when the Captain didn't even stumble backwards. Their lips where glued in a second.

"Hell no, I'm not staying to see what they're going to do next." Clint said who was silently followed by Sam, Natasha and the two gods, Thor and Loki.

"Damn, Barnes, you're a monster for even thinking of having sex with your boyfriend after that battle."

"Fuck off already, Tony." Steve moaned out, carring Bucky in their room.

"Please try and keep it quiet." Tony yelled after them.

Steve was trailing kisses down Bucky's abs, when he whispered:

"Sit back and let Little Steve take care of you, sugar."

Steve was pretty sure that no one in the Avengers Tower sleeped that good with Bucky screaming his name for the most of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: Steve is wondering if Bucky ever blames him.**_

 _ **\**_

"Do you ever blame me?" Steve asked one time, out of the blue, while they were cuddling on the couch on a Friday night. The T.V. was running in the back of Steve's mind, a light, buzzing sound that helped calm his nerves.

Bucky was so engrossed in whatever movie they were watching that he didn't hear Steve the first time.

"Bucky?" the Captain tried again, nudging Bucky slowly until his lover's eyes turned slowly to him, obviously eager to hear what Steve had to say so he could go back to watching T.V.

"What?"

"Do you ever blame me?" Steve repeated, his chest tightening, and a lump forming in his throat. Bucky squinted his eyes and rised his eyebrows a little.

"Blame you for what? Not letting me watch T.V.? 'Cause I know she's going to kiss him and if I miss that am gonna kick your sorry ass."

"Bucky..." Steve sighed, a small smile curving his lips. "It's not about that."

"Then what is it? What's wrong with you? You seem troubled. And out of sudden I might say."

Bucky moved, so he was fully lying on top of Captain America. He crossed his arms - one metal, one flesh - across Steve's chest and rested his chin on them. He looked so adorable! Steve decided. He wanted to kiss him sensless.

"I...I mean we never spoke about that. Since you've been back and everything. And it just occured to me, like, right now, that maybe you were secretly blaming me for not being able to save you back then? When you were falling out of the train..."

There was a long pause in which Steve looked everywhere but at Bucky. He was certainly blushing now because he could feel Bucky's eyes on his face. Steve wanted to get that question out of his chest, it was something that was constantly in the back of his mind since Bucky came back to him.

"What did you just say?" Bucky growled in a low, whispered voice.

"Bucky..." Steve sighed again.

"How the fuck can you say that?" the brunette asked, suddenly rising from Steve's chest and standing up. Steve followed his example, casting a glance in Bucky's direction. His hair was a delicious mess, his lips still slightly swollen from all of their kissing and his eyes full of unspoken anger.

"Just hear me out, okay?" When Bucky nodded, Steve started to explain. "It's just this constant thought in my mind since you've been back. I can't help it. I feel guilty Bucky, you know I do. I know you see it everytime I look at you. I can't help but feel like I could have saved you, because it was my fault you were in that train that day. I asked you to follow me! In the jaws of death remember? And I couldn't save you..." his voice was so broken Bucky wanted to cry. "It's my fault that The Winter Soldier was created and my fault that you've suffered so much."

"Stop." Bucky said and Steve closed his mouth with a click of his teeth. "Was it Stark who got this idea inside of your head? I'm going to kill him."

"No, Bucky, it's not that."

"Then what is it, huh? Why are we even having this conversation? How can you even dare to think that I blame you for losing an arm and for becoming The Winter Soldier? Look at me, Stevie..." Bucky whispered, cupping Steve cheeks and turning his face towards him. "I never blamed you, Steve, for what happened to me. Ever. You saved my life. God knows what would have happened if you weren't there to save me when I was captured. I know that you may feel guilty about it, but don't. Please...you're just putting an unecessary burden on your shoulders. I couldn't held you responsible for anything. It's you who saved me back then and it's you who saved me in this century."

Steve blinked back his tears and nodded, feeling a sudden wave of relief course through his veins. Bucky smiled, ruffling his blond hair and tugging him back to the couch. Bucky laid down, gesturing for Steve to lay down on top of him.

With Steve safely secured at his chest, Bucky dragged his fingers through his lovers hair, content with the soft purr that escaped Steve's lips.

It was true. Every word that Bucky said was true. He never thought about blaming Steve for what happened to him, and he never will. After all, it's Steve who keeps saving Bucky from himself.

\

 _ **Hope you like it, guys! Let me know what you think and leave a prompt if you have one.:)**_

 _ **Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language. :(**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, someone please tell me that I'm just paranoic." Natasha begged, dropping her purse on the table and crashing onto one of the chairs. Nor Sam, or Clint, or Tony looked up from their phones, too engrosed in whatever the hell they were doing to pay her any attention.

Peggy, however, put down her newspaper and smiled at her, her red-lipped, white-teethed, goodie-two-shoes smile. Natasha never tried to understand Peggy Carter, and the other woman simply chose to ignore her. It occured Natasha that Peggy didn't like any of them, she was simply trying to build a relationship with all of them for Steve's sake.

"What happened, Natasha? Who's upsetting you?"

 _Your motherfucking face and stupid-ass accent piss me the fuck off._

Instead of answering herself, Clint snorted:

"Who's not upsetting Tasha?"

"Piss off, asshole." Natasha growled, flipping him off. "Now put your phones down and listen to me. I have something really important to tell you."

Tony was the first one to put the device down, crossing his fingers under his chin and batting his eyes towards her. Of course, Tony Stark was well known for his need to gossip and everything glamourous. He was up to date with every juicy gossip in the whole New York.

 _The perks of being a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist_ , as he so delicately put it.

With four sets of eyes on her, Natasha drew in a quick breath and let the words fall from her tongue:

"I think Steve and Bucky are fucking."

Tony huffed annoyed, muttering something about _trusting Natasha on giving him gossips_. Peggy looked at her with rised eyebrows while Clint took his phone out again without a word.

Sam simply rolled his eyes in her direction.

"They are both grown ups, I'm sure that there's no need for you to stress over their sex lives." he told her wisely, and Natasha stood in silence for a few seconds before dropping the next bomb.

"With each other I mean."

Her last comment seemed to attract their attention while once again Clint put his phone away, fully captivated by Natasha. Tony smirked and Sam laughed. Out of all of them, Peggy was the only one horrified at the tought of Steve and Bucky fucking.

"That's ridiculous. And a very stupid accusation!" the brunette said, glaring at the red head who gave her an unimpressed once-over.

"It's not an accusation, more like a fact." Natasha replied.

"But why would you even say that? Tell me everything, Romanoff!" Tony demanded, sipping regally from his cup of tea.

"Okay, probably I'm just paranoic, it's just... _them,_ you know? They're different. I noticed it a couple of months ago, but I chose to ignore it, don't ask me why. I just thought that I'm not used to them anymore, ya know being away in Russia and all of that."

"You were gone for two months." Clint snorted again, and Natasha simply ignored it.

"But I did _notice_ them. A lingering look there... Steve's excuse to always touch Bucky and how Bucky is so eager to follow Steve everywhere. I'm telling you, they are fucking."

"Or maybe you're just paranoid, as you put it." Peggy replied as a matter of fact, sipping gracefully from her tea cup.

"Or maybe you're just jealous that Steve got over you faster than you did. Oh wait...you're not over him." Natasha growled, wanting to punch Peggy in her perfect teeth.

Peggy glared at her.

"Steve is my friend!"

"Sure it is, honey." Tony replied sweetly, fully focusing on Natasha now. "What made you say that now?"

"I...saw them."

"Fucking?" Tony gasped, shocked.

"Kinky Tasha, didn't know you had it in you, girl!" Sam laughed, high-fiving Tony while Clint threw a smirk in her direction and signed up with his hands. _Babe, we should really show them sometimes how kinky you can get._

She smiled sweetly at him, signing a _fuck off_ in his direction.

"You're a bunch of idiots thrown together in a pile. No! I saw them today, I hurried here to come and tell you this before they got here. They seemd so...intimate."

"Intimate how?" Tony demanded further explanation.

"Just...the way they looked at each other. The way they touched, not betraying anything, of course, but...Jesus Christ...the look on Bucky's face when Steve leaned a little on him. Priceless. I'm telling you, they are definetly fucking!"

Sam's eyes winded a little and before he could say anything else a new voice cut him off.

"Who's fucking with who?" Steve asked, taking two chairs from a nearby table and dropping them off so he and Bucky could sit.

 _Game on,_ Natasha thought, watching her two close friends. They were both back from their morning run, their forheads sticky and T-shirts sweaty. Bucky crossed his arms over his chest, looking quite annoyed with the lack of response.

"Well? Tell us, who's fucking who?"

 _You guys._

"Uh...ah...it's nothing. It's just Natasha being paranoic again!" Peggy muttered, throwing a glare in the red head general direction.

"And we were talking about Wanda and Pietro." Tony said as a matter of fact.

"Wanda and Pietro..." Steve repeated.

"The Maximoff twins." Bucky completed. "Twins. As in...brother and sister. Twins. Look alikes."

"I told you guys Natasha is crazy." Tony replied, hands up in surrender.

Bucky rolled his eyes and Steve giggled.

"Well it's far to early to deal with your shit, so I'm going to get a coffee." he said, standing up.

"Get me one too." Steve asked him, not bothering to look up at him.

Bucky nodded once, without checking with Steve what kind of coffee did he want. She watched the blond male first, studying him. Steve seemed surprisingly happy and relaxed this morning. She was wondering if Bucky had anything to do with that. Oh, probably yes.

Turning her eyes so Steve wouldn't catch her staring, he watched Bucky, flirting with the gril at the counter and throwing an amused smirk in her direction. Natasha ignored it, but she did rolled her eyes at him when he returned to the table a few minutes later, two coffee cups in his hands.

"James, how come you never asked how Steve drinks his coffee?" she fired the first question, making Bucky pause right before taking his first sip.

"Because I know that he doesn't want sugar but a shitload of cream and milk?" Bucky asked.

"Well, do you usually prepare his coffee in the morning?" Natasha asked again, elbowing Sam in the ribs when he snorted. Bucky looked at her confused, whispering a _what_ before returning to his coffee.

But Natasha wasn't done. Oh no. She was far from done.

"Steve do you know how Bucky drinks his coffee?"

"Black." he replied simply, not bothered by her attitude or tone.

"What is the matter with you? Is that part of the month?" Bucky asked, finally taking his first sip of coffee and moaning. "God, there's nothing I enjoy more than a good coffee in the morning."

"Oh really? 'Cause, you know, besides that I really enjoy blowing Clint in the morning." Natasha said, leaning in her chair while everyone choked on their drinks.

Clint blushed, blood quickly setting on his face and neck. _Uncalled for_ , he mouthed. Natasha simply smiled, blowing him a kiss.

"Too much information." Steve cringed.

"Oh don't be such a prude, Steve! Don't you like to blow someone more than the actual cup of coffee?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Steve murmured, blinking confused. "The hell is wrong with you today?"

"Absolutely nothing. Just trying to solve a...mistery." she gave him her best smile.

Steve sighed, looked at his watch then at Bucky.

"We should really finish these up. It's getting late and we still have to run to the apartment, shower and meet your mother for brunch."

"Twenty more minutes." Bucky agreed.

"Why are you meeting James' mother for brunch? Perhaps you have something to tell her?" Natasha picked up again.

"No...It's just brunch." Bucky replied. "You're making me feel really awkward today, Tasha."

"What a shame. You know, James, I just noticed, you did not cut your hair like you said you would!"

And it was true. Bucky's hair was a mess of brown lucious locks, pulled back in a ponytail at the back of his head. Strands of hair were sticking to his forhead from all the running and a few short ones were hanging on his face before he pushed them over his ears.

"I like it. You could say it started to...grow on me." he laughed, accompanied by the rest of his friends.

"And it's even better when someone runs their fingers through you hair, isn't it?"

"Sure." Bucky replied absently.

"Steve don't you just _love_ Bucky's hair?"

"Oh yeah, it's quite nice. Suits him well."

"For the love of God I can't take this anymore!" Sam shouted, slapping his hands on the table. "Natasha wants to know if you two are fucking."

There was a silence at the table, people not quite sure about Sam's sudden addition to the discution. Natasha was half angry half happy. She silently thanked Sam for going ahead and asking them for sure. She felt like she was going crazy because of all the stupid questions. And all of that just to get a reaction out of her friends.

Suddenly, Steve's voice cut through the awkward tension.

"As we have for the past year and a half."

"Six months after Steve and Peggy broke up." Bucky completed.

"I knew it!" Natasha yelled, making some customers look in her direction. "I fucking knew it!"

"Oh, cut it off, Tasha, is not like it's some kind of mistery." Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? These fuckers didn't know shit before I told them so." Natasha said, a victory grin plastered across her face.

"I'm pretty sure all the signs where there...for the past year and a half."

"We only thought that this is who you guys are. You know, friendly..." Tony said, sounding like an idiot.

Both Bucky and Steve groaned, rising from their seats and announcing that they'll be leaving to get ready for brunch.

Natasha smiled at them. By the way they smiled at each other, Natasha knew that together they were perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Bucky and Steve meet through Clint and Natasha.**

 **\**

"Just wait 'till you see her, man, she's absolutely gorgeous. She's got this absolutely gorgeous hair and this stunning green eyes and her face, oh my God, her face...I'm telling you, man, she's an angel." Clint chuckled, fidgeting and pacing back and forth in front of the Green Cafe, where they were set up to meet with Natasha and her friend Steve.

Clint was so in love it was getting ridiculous, but Bucky couldn't be happier for him. It seemed like he had found the girl of his dreams and he was, as he said, for the first time in his life, truly and undoubtely happy.

A happy Clint meant a happy Bucky, so that was working fine for him as well.

It was Bucky that insisted to meet his best friend's special lady, after four months of non-stop gushing about her to Bucky, Clint finally set up a meeting. Apparently, when he asked Natasha about it she said that it was working just fine because her best friend Steve wanted to meet him as well, so they set a sort-of double date/meeting for today.

"Ah, there she is." Clint whispered and Bucky swore he could see his fucking heart rising in his eyes. Following his friend's eyes, he laid his on an absolutely gorgeous girl that was smiling at Clint with so much love that Bucky threw up a little in his mouth.

"Hi fellas!" Natasha grinned, throwing her arms around Clint and giving him a big kiss on the lips.

"Hello to you too, gorgeous." Clint replied, kissing her again, much to Natasha's delight.

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes, clearing his throat and breaking them apart. They giggled like schoolgirls and Clint actually blushed.

"Are you fucking blushing on me, Barton?" Bucky laughed, punching him in the arm. "Wuss. Getting all mushy and flustered." turning to Natasha he plastered his best smile, the one that made any girl or boy trip over themselves, and felt the need to bow down a little in front of her. "My Lady Natasha. Clint has been talking non-stop about how much of an angel you are, but honestly, his description and my imagination are not doing you any justice. You are by far the most beautiful girl I have ever lied eyes on."

He finished his speech with that damned grin again and Natasha whistled impressed.

"Dude, stop it, she's my girl." Clint moaned, punching Bucky.

"Well, Bucky, it is nice to finally meet you, I've heard so many things about you. Clint mentioned how much of a charmer and a smooth talker you are and I have to say, I'm impressed."

"Knocked you off of your feet, right?" Bucky laughed, leaning forward and kissing Natasha on both of her cheeks before hugging her briefly. "But seriously, Natasha, it is awesome to meet the girl who stole my pal's heart."

"And it's nice to meet the guy who made my boyfriend get in so much trouble in college."

"What can I say, I'm a peach."

"Sure you are." Clint commented, rolling his eyes. "Where's Steve? Thought you said he's gonna meet us here as well."

"He's running a bit late so there's no need to wait for him outside. Let's go before we freeze our asses off."

"After you, princess."

Inside, the barista and the waitress seemed to know Natasha pretty well. She ordered hers and Steve's usual, and offered to choose something for Bucky and Clint. She knew the menu fairly well so Bucky let that one slide and chose the really complicated latte that was quite delicious instead of his usual black coffee.

Bucky loved Natasha already. She was pleasant, she was sweet and incredibly funny and she was in love with Clint, that won her some points in Bucky's eyes. They were in the middle of a conversation when the door swung open and a very attractive guy walked in, scanning the room for someone in particular.

"Oh there he is!" Natasha exclaimed annoyed, rising from her chair and welcoming the guy who was supposed to be Steve. "You're late."

"Sorry, sorry! I know, but I had to finish that paiting and then I kinda got stuck in traffic and this and that and hey! You must be Clint! It's very nice to meet ya, Nat kept on talking about you for the past four months and it's honestly embarrassing the amount of things that I know about you. I'm literally Natasha's G.B.F, but hey, on a more serious matter, break her heart and I'll fucking break your bones."

"Jesus Christ, Steve!" Natasha yelped, her face burning with embarassment.

"What? A guy needs to know what a guy needs to know."

Clint simply laughed, slapping a hand on Steve's back.

"It's alright, man, I totally get you and it's nice to finally meet you too. This is my best friend Bucky." he said, gesturing towards Bucky. Steve promptly turned in his seat, slightly ashamed that he didn't realize the fourth person who was sitting there. Especially when the said person was such an incredibly hot guy who was looking at him with those big, blue-grey eyes.

"Hi, I'm so sorry! How rude of me, nice to meet you, Bucky, I'm Steve."

Bucky opened his mouth to reply just as he was about to swallow, which made him burst into a coughing fit, knocking over his latte and spilling it into Steve's lap.

Steve yelped a little, grabbing Bucky's wrist in his hand and gently patting him on the back, trying to chase away his cough. He signaled to the waitress to bring him a glass of watter and when Bucky was finally done there were tears running down his face.

"Dude, are you alright?" Clint asked looking both worried and amused.

"I'm fine." Bucky muttered, face burning with embarrassment.

"There you go, drink this, it'll make you feel better." Steve said, pushing the glass of watter towards Bucky who drank everything in a rush.

Steve then handed him a silk handkerchief to wipe his tears, Bucky couldn't be more grateful.

Then he remembered how he spilled his coffee on this stranger's lap.

"I am so sorry for this mess!" he cried out, taking some napkins from the table and desperately trying to clean some of the latte.

"Don't worry about it. I spilled coffee and ketchup and pain all over myself today, so a little latte is not going to hurt me." Steve said gently, cupping Bucky's hands in his and smiling kindly at him.

Another rush of blood filled Bucky's cheeks, making him look down so Steve and the others won't see that he was blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Still...I'm really sorry."

"No troubles, really. Peter!" he yelled for the barista who looked up frightened. "Make another one of these, please. On me."

"Coming right up.'' the boy replied.

"I should buy you a drink." Bucky grinned, rolling his eyes a little.

"Well you spilled it all over me so it's only fair to buy you one. Plus, I already have a drink."

"Have it your way, then."

\

The second time they've met Bucky and Clint were just finishing their morning jog. They stopped to get a to-go coffee and they were walking through Central Park, calming down their aching muscles.

Bucky was sitting on a bench inhaling the warm aroma of the coffee and Clint was stretching when he saw Steve.

"Look there's Steve. Hey Steve!" Clint yelled, waving his arms like a mad man trying to get his attention. The blond man's head snapped in their direction and even from far away Bucky could see his grin. That guy surely had a nice smile. He changed his direction and was now running towards them.

Bucky sighed softly in his coffee. No one should look that good while running. Steve was like one of those models who advertised for sport magazines or something like that in his grey sweaty T-shirt and black shorts.

"Hi guys! I didn't know you two jog, I would have loved some company." Steve said, approaching them both, shaking Clint's hand warmly.

Bucky was so distracted by a drop of sweat that was running along Steve's neck and disappearing under his chest (probably running down between the man's biceps) that the coffee slipped down from his fingers leaking all over Steve's white shoes.

"Motherfucker!" Bucky cursed loudly, making an old-lady scowl in his direction.

The damned blush returned to his cheeks when Steve simply laughed, shaking of some droplets of the liquid.

"Is someone having a bad day, Bucky?" he asked, patting Bucky's head gently.

 _More like a bad life since I've met you._

"Something like that. I'm really sorry about the shoes, I have no idea what's going on, think I'll need to use a sippy cup from now on."

Steve laughed again, bending his knees a little, one hand resting on his chest.

"Might be. Don't worry, this tends to happen to me a lot as well, when Natasha bought that new carpet in the living room she did make me drink wine from a sippy cup. It was embarrassing, yet oddly fun."

"Maybe you're just bad luck, Rogers. Bucky is not the slippery-fingered one." Clint said and Bucky cringed because that _came out so fucking wrong._ "Anyway, we better get going. I have to pump some sugar and coffee into this one before he'll have a stroke."

"Funny!" Bucky snapped. He threw another apologetic look at Steve. "I'm really, really sorry about your shoes. I promise I'll make up to you."

"I'm holding you on that one." Steve winked. "Give me a call when you two go running as well, I'd like to join you if that's alright."

"We'd love to!" Clint shouted, waving his hand for Bucky to move his ass.

"See you around, Bucky."

"Laters you around, Steve." Bucky muttered, facepalming himself while Steve started to laugh again. "I meant to say _laters_ and _see you around_ and that came out, sorry. See you around." he turned around embarrassed, heath rising in his face once again.

He had no idea what was going on with him. Bucky was always the smooth-talker, the charmer. He never stammered or muttered or spilled coffee and made mistakes in front of attractive people, it wasn't like him to do that.

So either Steve was bad luck, like Clint said.

Or Bucky was crushing hard on a guy he barely knew.

He prayed to be the first one.

\

The third time they've met he was alone, running towards the subway because he was late for dinner with his parents and sisters and his mom was going to kill him.

The sidewalk was pretty busy with people who were either walking really slow or running just like himself. The past two weeks were filled with Steve, because, as promised, Clint gave him a call everytime they went running.

Bucky refrained himself from spilling any type of liquid on Steve, but that didn't meant he managed to stop embarrassing himself in front of him. From bumping heads with him accidentaly to tripping over his now _fucking two left feet_ , Bucky was a walking disaster, and Steve was so sweet and cute and adorable, always insisting that he was bad luck and always laughing saying that he found Bucky incredibly cute.

Caught in his own thoughts, Bucky ran directly into a person, knocking the said person to the ground and falling on top of him. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he gasped, horrified, when he saw that the person he bumped into was no one other than Steve.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Bucky, we should really stop meeting like this." Steve smiled up at him.

"Jesus Christ, I'm a fucking mess. I'm so sorry, I was thinking about something else and zoomed out and..."

"It's alright, Bucky, seriously, I'm fine. Are you, though?"

"I landed on top of you, you took most of the hit."

Suddenly realising the compromising position they were in - hips rubbing against each other, chests flat and lips barely inches apart - Bucky jumped up, offering his hand to Steve to help him up.

"I would have said to let me at least buy you dinner before you jump on me like that." Steve said, and Bucky blushed again, only making the blond laugh. "Man, you're so cute when you blush. Are you always this cute, Bucky?"

"I only happen to blush when I'm around you because I totally manage to make a fool of myself no matter what, so I'd say no."

"Lucky me." winked Steve and Bucky's knees turned to jelly upon seeing that. Getting a little hold of himself, Bucky replied:

"Well I'm kinda in a hurry right now. Thanks for taking the hit for me. I'll text you when I'm free so you can take me to dinner."

Whit the ghost of a kiss on Steve's cheek Bucky left, feeling somehow proud of himself that he got to leave Steve with his mouth slightly open from shock in the middle of the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 5

"God, I fucking hate this place." Steve groaned, rubbing his hands over his face, feeling the roughness of his beard, just another reminder that he wasn't the skinny, sickly kid he used to be in highschool.

"Mind your tongue, Steven." Peggy said, coming from behind him and hooking their arms together. "Come on. The party already started. It will be fun seeing all of our old classmates."

"Sure. Whatever." he replied, taking in a deep breath and escorting the gorgeous girl in the gym, from where you could hear the music blasting from the speakers.

Steve hated highschool. He forgot how much he used to hate it. How many hours were spent laying awake in his bed, wishing for the time to go away faster, to graduate and move as far away from Brooklyn as possible. And eventually yeah...highschool was over, he left Brooklyn behind, because, really, there was nothing holding him back and flew to California, starting over.

Steve loved California. Loved the sun and the friends he made there. Loved the college he was attending, his major in art and his minor in photography. Loved how the change of air was so good for him that two weeks in after his big change of scenery his puberty finally hit him. Growing a foot taller and putting on weight and getting rid of the asthma was amazing. He stopped being the skinny kid, the freak who'll wheeze after climbing a flight of stairs. He felt stronger, better, like a whole new person.

The inside of the gym was decorated rather stylish and they even hired a DJ for tonight. No matter how great everything looked he couldn't help but feel some sort of biterness coursing through his blood. No one knew how many days were spent here, trying to climb on the rope, trying to finish a run without having an asthma attack and how tears almost spilled from his eyes everytime he was the last one to be chosen in a team when they were playing softball or basketball.

He looked around the gym, trying to place names on all of the faces. He recognized a lot of people, certain that all those people won't recognize him. Praying that no one will come to try and talk to him and Peggy. But it was impossible, really. Peggy was one of the most popular girls in highschool, she was the sweetheart and everybody loved her.

"Oh my God, Natasha!" Peggy exclaimed, jumping up and down in those impossible heels and detaching herself from Steve. Hearing her name a red head turned in their direction and Steve instantly recognized those hard eyes and that pretty face: Natasha Romanoff. The only person who scared the living fucks out of Steve.

"Peggy?" the other woman asked, approaching them, a huge smile playing on her lips. "Peggy!" she exclaimed with confidence, throwing her arms around the other woman's body, hugging her close.

"Jesus, Natasha, I can't believe it! You haven't aged a day! I see that you're still rocking your red hair and murderous glare." Peggy said, giggling lightly.

"And I see that you're still sporting the '40s girls look." Natasha teased and just like that the two girls started to talk, catching up on the last ten years while Steve stood there awkwardly trying very hard not to listen. Peggy told her everything about herself: _how she moved back to England only to return this year because of her job, no she wasn't married but she was seeing someone she met in college and she was certain that he's going to propose soon, no he's not here because of his job._ And Natasha: _she did marry Clint, the archery guy who was still doing that for a living, she worked for Tony Stark! yes, their colleague Tony Stark, as his Assistant, no, she and Clint didn't have any kids running around, but they were ready for them so they'll soon try for a kid..._

Steve mentally cursed himself for letting Peggy talk him into coming to this stupid reunion.

He was about to go and grab something to drink when he heard a distinct, beautiful laugh that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Turning his head to the sound he almost yelped in shock and awe and admiration.

Enter James Buchanan Barnes, the only person Steve loved in secret.

If James used to be the charmer back in the day, Steve was absolutely sure that the guy had every person he wanted at his feet. James was a cute kid growing up, Steve remembered that distinctly only to turn up and be this gorgeous teenager and this stunning man.

He aged beautifully, Steve thought, fine lines of laughter forming around that gorgeous mouth of his and around his beautiful blue-grey eyes. A 5'o clock shadow covering his cheeks and his hair, long hair tucked messily at the nape of his neck. He was still in shape, muscles jumping slightly from beneath the black shirt he was wearing, creamy strong forearms peaking from where his sleeves were pulled at his elbows, finishing in those long, elegant fingers that only a piano player could have.

His ass looked deliciously sinful in those skinny black jeans, and Steve whiped around the corners of his mouth. James Barnes was as handsome as Steve remembered.

"James, Clint! Over here!" Natasha called, waving her hand and the two men looked in her direction. Steve lowered his gaze to the ground, popping two buttons of his shirt collar because it was suddenly way too hot for him.

Clint kissed Natasha's cheek and Peggy made an _aww_ sound, smiling brightly at the pair.

"Peggy, darling!" James chuckled, throwing his arms around her and literally swooping her off of her feet. "It's been so long!"

Noticing Steve he gave him an impressed once-over adressing Peggy again, but without breaking eye contact with Steve.

"You married, doll?"

"Not yet, and not with him. You guys remember Steve Rogers right?"

All of them fell silent and Steve felt the need to clear his throat and greet them.

"Hello, nice seeing all of you again. Congratulations Natasha and Clint, I always assumed that you guys would end up together."

"Holy shit!" Bucky whispered, eyes widening.

" _The_ Steve Rogers?" Clint asked. "As in the little twink, the braveheart who always stood up for the others and always got in troubles with the principal?"

"Uh...yeah." Steve replied awkwardly and Clint suddenly barked out a laugh, throwing his arms around Steve.

"Dude! Holy shit, I didn't recognize you, like...at all. Remember when you punched Rumlow in the face for stealing my bow?"

"And he kicked my ass." Steve said, grining lightly.

"Yeah!" Clint laughed again, punching him in the chest. Turning around he slapped James in the back of his neck. "Buck, it's Steve. _Stevie._ Remember? You used to have a crush on him all through highschool."

Natasha and Peggy both snorted out a laugh as blood started to spread on James cheeks and he let out a string of possibly curse words in Russian, glaring at Clint from beneath hooded eyes.

"I'm sure that's not true." Steve said, trying to save Bucky from any other form of embarassment.

"Oh, it is! He pinned after you all those four years and he never grasped the courage to actually talk to you. He was insuferable."

"Okay, I think he got the point!" Bucky mumbled, making Steve smile lightly. Bucky threw him another glance again blushing furiously. "I need a drink." he said, turning around and leaving abruptly.

"Aw, Buck." Clint said, bursting into fits of giggles again.

Suddenly Steve was very happy that he let Peggy talk him into going to the reunion.

\

Almost every person in the room has come to talk to Steve, always sporting that amazed look on their faces and always complimenting him somehow. Steve was pretty sure that a number of people even hit on him.

He didn't care.

Why would he care about people who were only interested in his looks? Not a single one of them tried to talk to him during the four years of highschool because of the way he looked, so why would he bother with them now?

Nevertheless his momma rised a good boy, and he tried to be polite, no matter how annoying or self-centred the other person was. He was in the middle of a good conversation with Natasha and Clint when a voice boomed from somewhere behind them.

"No need to worry, lads, Brock Rumlow has arrived!" and sure enough there he was, still looking like the biggest douchebag ever, dragging with him a pretty blonde girl in a skimpy outfit.

"That fucking idiot." Clint muttered and Steve snorted out a laugh.

"Tony told me in how much trouble he was with the police. His at his fourth marriage in eight years because he kept on beating the poor women and getting himself into trouble." Natasha said, disgust adorning her beautiful face. If someone hated Brock Rumlow more than Steve himself, that person was Natasha.

"Still a bully, I see." Peggy completed.

"Well, some people just can't seem to grow out of that thing." Steve said, watching as Rumlow mingled, trying very hard to talk to the people he used to now. No one seemed too eager to fall into the conversation with him and soon enough he was sitting by the bar, drowning drink after drink.

"There is that _I'll-punch-you-in-the-throat-if-you-pick-on-someone_ look, can't say I haven't missed it, Rogers." an amused voice said and Steve snapped his head towards the sound, finding Bucky there with a hand in the pocket of his extremly tight jeans, a tipsy smile stretched on his lips.

"What can I say, I still hate bullies." Steve replied, smiling at Bucky.

He looked absolutely amazing. His hair a delicious mess like he's been running his fingers through it all the night. Some of the buttons of his shirt were open, revealing smooth skin and a dust of black hair on his chest. Steve's mouth went dry at the sight.

From the corner of his eye he saw Peggy and Natasha dragging Clint on the dance floor, leaving the two of them alone. Bucky grinned, aproaching him boldly.

"Still can't hold your liquor, Stevie?" he asked, noticing the lack of drink in his hands.

"I may have grown a bit and put on weight, but I'm still the lighthead from highschool." Steve laughed. "Plus, I drove here. I still have to drive Peggy back home and then myself..."

Steve noticed how Bucky's eyes travelled from his eyes, to his lips, down his body, stopping on his left hand. With a curious look on his eyes, Bucky asked:

"You're not married?"

"Nope, almost came close to proposing twice but neither she nor him were _the one_. They just couldn't accept how much work I had to do to support myself and well...us." Steve loved how Bucky's eyebrows shot out in surprise upon hearing about his bisexuality. "How about you?"

"Nah, it's been so long since I actually felt someone that close to my heart, honestly. Natasha likes to say that I'll turn into an old, bitter man, that'll tell girls scouts to fuck off if they'll ever try and sell cookies."

"I doubt that'll happen, you're too much of a nice guy and if I remember correctly you used to have a sweet tooth."

Bucky's face lighten up at that and beaming he nodded at Steve. He opened his mouth to reply to Steve when someone threw an arm around his shoulders. Steve's eyes flared at the sight and Bucky knew without looking that the person who was holding him in an iron grip was Brock Rumlow.

"Jimmy, my man!" he slured, releasing Bucky and turning to look at him without aknowledging Steve.

"Brock." Bucky said simply, smiling politely at his wife.

"Watcha doin', homie? Haven't seen you in ten years." he laughed and his wife giggled like it was some kind of inside joke.

"Good. And you?"

"Absolutely fantastic. Been living the life."

"Super glad to hear so, now if you excuse me I was in the middle of a conversation."

Brock turned to Steve, analyzing him from head to toe, squinting his eyes a little.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I punched you in the face one time." Steve snapped slightly, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"No way. Fucking Steve Rogers? What the fucking fuck? What the fuck happened to you?"

"I hit the gym." came Steve's sarcastic reply which made Bucky giggle.

"Fuck. So what, you two are together or somethin'? You still a faggot, Jimmy?"

Bucky blinked surprised, kinda shocked that of all people Brock used that term. Especially since Bucky could very distinctly recall how he got down on his knees to suck Bucky once or twice. He opened his mouth to throw in a sarcastic line when Steve's voice cut in.

"What. Did. You. Call. Him?" he asked, spitting out each word separately.

"I asked if he's still a fag..." Brock's words were punched out of him.

Literally.

Bucky didn't even see Steve punching Brock straight in the face, a sick sound of breaking bones resonating in the gym. The pretty blonde yelled, dropping to her knees to help her husband while half of the people cheered for Steve.

"Motherfucker!" Brock yelled out in pain, rolling on the dirty floor.

"God, I wanted to punch your fucking face and make it hurt ever since you stole Clint's bow and then kicked my ass for punching you. I bet it didn't hurt that much back then? And I bet you won't use that word to describe Bucky again. Also, if you go to the hospital, tell them that a faggot who used to be half your sized punched you for being a dick. Have a nice night." Steve said in a rush, turning around and leaving because he didn't trust himself. The hot, red rage that clouded his mind was spreading now through his whole body. He most likely would have punched Rumlow again. He needed a breath of fresh air.

Bucky stood back, snapping his head in Steve's direction and then looking back down at Rumlow who was still whining like a little bitch on the floor, while his wife screamed for someone to call 911.

"That was awesome!" Clint laughed, tears spilling from his eyes. "God, I missed that firecracker that is Steve Rogers. What are you still doing here looking like an idiot? Go after him, he punched someone in the face for you."

Snapping out of his daze, Bucky nodded and pushed his way through the people towards the exit.

He found Steve in the parking lot, sitting on the hood of a really nice, black SUV. His jacket was nowhere in sight and he was leaning on his forearms.

"Hey..." Bucky said and Steve jumped slightly, when his eyes found Bucky's a little smile appeared on his face.

"Hey you." he said.

Bucky twitched nervously. What should he even say? Thanks for punching the bad guy, I could have handled it myself? Thanks for defending my honour? Thanks for looking so deliciously hot while punching Rumlow? I was totally not checking out your ass when you bent over to talk to him?

"Nice car." he blurted out and he wanted to punch himself in the face really hard.

"Thanks."

"And...uh...thank you for tonight. You didn't have to, but you still did it. So thank you."

"Fucking bully." came Steve's reply, anger sweeping through him once again.

In the heat of the moment, Bucky took his hands in his, they were so much bigger and so warm and soft. He wanted to hold hands with Steve Rogers forever.

The thought made a blush spread through his cheeks.

"It's okay. It's not like I haven't heard it from anyone before. Plus, I really wanted to remind him how he sucked my dick twice in highschool, but you took all my spotlight." Bucky teased, still blushing.

Steve laughed slightly squeezing his hands, never once letting go of them.

"Maybe I can punch every person who said that to you." he whispered and the look Bucky gave him from beneath those ridiculously long eyelashes melted Steve into a puddle.

"Well...before you do that, you'll have to take me out to dinner first."

"Deal." Steve grinned.

\

Steve never got around to punching those people. He was too busy pinning Bucky to his bed and making him scream in pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: Steve and Bucky keep on breaking the furniture and Tony's not happy about it.**_

 _ **\**_

"Bucky!" Steve hissed, feeling the blood spread from his cheeks, to his neck and down his naked chest. He wanted to lay on the floor and die swallowed by a hole in the ground. "Stop laughing. It's not funny. You're making me feel really bad."

Bucky, who was trying to catch his breath before, started to laugh again, falling on top of the tangled covers and dirty sheet and ripped fluffy pillows. A few feathers landed on his hair and Steve wanted to capture Bucky like that in a painting. He was absolutely stunning.

And he was pissing the fucks out of Steve.

"I'm serious."

"Oh my God, I think I'm going to die like that ancient dude that laughed too hard at one of his jokes, this is priceless."

"Piss off, jerk." Steve mumbled, wincing yet again at the sight of the broken in half wooden headboard and all of the feathers that were covering their bedroom.

"I can't believe you broke the headboard. Who are you? Edward Cullen?" Bucky asked, cracking himself up.

"Fuck off, Barnes. It's your fault."

"How is it my fault that you broke a very tough wooden headboard with your bare hands?"

"I was just...caught up in the moment." Steve tried to explain, his face heating up again with a blush, especially when Bucky threw a wink in his direction.

So yeah, maybe their _love making_ got a little out of control, and yeah, maybe Bucky did feel way better than any of their last times. And maybe Steve did gripped the headboard so tight that he could feel the wood splitting beneath his fingers while he was burried deep inside Bucky.

And he most definetly bit down on the pillows while Bucky had his cock in that pretty, talented, mouth of his. It wasn't Steve's fault that they fit so good together, or that Bucky was so good at every damn thing he did to Steve.

Seriously, it was all Bucky's fault.

"I can't wait for you to explain this to Stark. We can replace the pillows, but he'll sure as hell notice when we'll carry the broken headboard to the dumpster and buy a new one. That fucker has eyes everywhere."

Steve groaned. Suddenly the whole on the ground seemed like the perfect place to lay down and die in.

\

Next morning Steve didn't feel up to cooking and Bucky flat out told him that he wasn't going to drag his ass out of the bed to make him breakfast. _We're not married, punk, make your own food._ Steve complained about how he always cooks for Bucky no matter the meal and how he always gives him snacks too and the adorable look Bucky gave him made Steve think that he'd spend his whole life in the kitchen if Bucky would keep looking at him like that.

So they decided to go to the _common suite_ , a few levels down from their own personal suite when the team would often meet for dinners and movies every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. It was a Friday now and both Steve and Bucky knew that Sam certainly cooked something for the whole team. He often did that.

After more fooling in the bed, Steve got Bucky into the bathroom where they showered, fooled a little more and washed their teeth. They took the elevator to the common suite and as soon as they stepped out of it they could smell freshly made coffee, bacon and pancakes.

Natasha was by the stove, helping Sam with the pancakes while Clint looked positively dead on his feet, sipping his coffee and sporting a black eye. Tony had his feet up on the table arguing with Bruce about some science facts and Thor looked absolutely delighted to have Pepper next to him while the woman introduced him to the wonders of a mobile device. He was asking a million questions a minute.

"Morning!" Steve and Bucky greeted, welcomed by a choruses of cheerful greetings and a grunt in Clint's case. Steve sat down and Bucky bought over to the table two cups of coffee, dropping on Steve's lap where he snuggled comfortably, arms circling the Captain's shoulders.

"Clint what happened to you?" Bucky asked, sipping from his coffee. No one made the coffee as good as Sam Wilson.

"Nothing." Clint grunted in response and Natasha snorted.

"I accidentally punched him in the face when we were sparring this morning." she said.

"Aw, come on, Barton, don't get so black and blue over this." Bucky smirked and Clint flipped him off for the pun while the rest of them laughed. "It's a beautiful day outside, the sun is shining, birds are singing."

"Not everyone is in a good mood because they got laid last night, Metal Arm." Tony scoffed, earning a shake of head from Pepper who was now explaining Instagram filters to Thor.

Bucky felt Steve stiffen under him and he smiled in his cup of coffee. He was going to payback Steve for not letting him come this morning. because they were _being late to the breakfast, my love._

"About that... Tony, Steve has something to tell you."

"No I don't!" Steve yelped, pinching Bucky's side and making him laugh.

"Yes, you do. Don't be shy, baby." He loved the way blood creeped on Steve's cheeks and neck.

Tony closed an eye in their direction, tilting his head to the side.

"I really don't want to hear anything about last night activities. Hearing that about you two it would be like walking on my grandparents, so no thanks."

"We're not old." Bucky scoffed. "No details to you, he just wants to ask you something. It's just a favor. Ain't that right, baby?"

If looks could kill, Bucky would have died three minutes ago.

"Shoot it, Capsicle. I don't have all day. I have a breakfast to eat, people to meet, a girlfriend to take on a date."

"See? The man is busy, Bucky. Drop it."

"But..."

"Drop. It." he muttered, pinching Bucky again.

"Okay, no, spill it. You made me curious now." Tony says and Steve felt like everybody was watching him. A quick look in their direction confirmed his suspicions.

"You're busy."

"I'd skip breakfast for you, Captain, my Captain." Tony batted his eyelashes in his direction, puckering his lips and resting his chin on top of his crossed fingers. He looked like a damned teenage girl who was ready to hear the juiciest gossip of her life. Bucky snickered before urging Steve to tell Tony his problem. They stared at each other for a second and Steve made sure that Bucky could see in his eyes how much was he going to pay later for that prank. Embarassing him in front of Tony was a thing, but in front of all their friends and team?

Although, if Steve thought better, Tony would have probably told the whole tower. He couldn't tame that big mouth of his.

"So I broke the headboard and we need a replacement." Steve said cooly, shruggin and taking a sip of his coffee. Trying to act nonchalant. Tony raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"You broke the what...?"

"The wooden headboard. You know. From our bed."

"Okay..." Tony replied awkwardly. "Wait, how the hell did you manage that? I bought the best, toughest furniture in the market when I knew I was going to live under the same roof with supersoldiers and a little doctor that could turn green, no offence Banner."

"None taken." Bruce replied absently, rezolving the crossword in the newspaper.

Bucky snickered again, throwing a pointed look in Tony's direction who didn't seem to catch on.

Only when Natasha started to laugh so hard that she looked ready to collapse on the ground Tony caught on Bucky's look. His face was one of _I-could-have-lived-my-life-happily-without-knowing-that-yuck-Steve_.

"Are you fucking serious?" Clint asked impressed.

"Dude, you went full Edward Cullen on Bucky." Sam said, sounding amused.

"What the actual fuck. Did you really break it? Like how?" Tony asked, still sporting that look on his face.

"Like _this-is-so-good-I'm-going-to-grab-the-headboard-oh-look-it-splitted-in-half_ how." Bucky said, laughing and caressing Steve's hair with his hand. "That good, Stark."

"Oh God, I was wrong. This is worse than walking in on my grandparents getting dirty under the covers." Tony grimaced and Steve huffed annoyed.

"We're really not that old."

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night headboard breaker."

\

It was a week after the incident with the headboard that Bucky punched the table in the kitchen with his metal arm while Steve sucked him off and the whole thing collapsed into pieces.

"I didn't even punched it that bad, I swear! I marely gave it a tap." Bucky tried to defend himself while Steve was laughing his heart out.

"I'm telling Tony."

"Fuck off, Steve." Bucky huffed a laugh, waving his hand in the air.

Steve offered a cheeky grin, pulling himself up and running to Tony's lab, Bucky following after him.

"Hey Tony!" Steve yelled and Tony raised his eyes from where he was working on an arm for Bucky. No one asked him to, he was probably bored and inventive.

"What?"

"Bucky broke our kitchen table because he punched it with his metal arm while I sucked his dick."

Tony groaned, grimacing.

"Motherfuckers!" he snapped. "I'll replace it. And I'm never going to eat in your kitchen again."

Steve and Bucky started to laugh.

"C'mon, Stevie. Let's see if we can break the matress or the couch." Bucky offered, extending his hand for Steve to grab it.

"I heard that! Next time you break something you're paying for it!" Tony yelled from his lab.

\

They didn't break the matress or the couch, but Steve did punched a whole in the wall while he was fucking Bucky against the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: Steve and Bucky are getting married!**_

 _ **\**_

"You go on a vacation for two fucking weeks and you come back engaged?" Natasha asked, grasping Steve hand in hers and looking at the simple engagement ring that was resting on the Captain's fourth finger. If she didn't look so cute while doing that Steve might have pulled his hand back.

"Vegas, man." Clint whispered, tossing two cans of beers in the supersoldier's general direction. Bucky caught them both with ease, poping the lid open and taking a huge gulp from his.

"One: we didn't go to Vegas, Barton. We were in Hawaii. And two: yes, we are engaged. I proposed." Bucky replied, slapping a proud palm over his chest, looking like a smug cock who just got to ruffle some chick feathers. From besides him Steve rolled his eyes and with Natasha still holding his hand, leaned in towards Bucky, snatching the can of beer from his hand. "Punk." Bucky mumbled.

"Jerk." came Steve's reply. "You told that to Sam and Tony and Bruce and Thor and everyone in earshot. Stop acting like I wouldn't have proposed soon."

"You weren't going to propose soon."

"I wasn't sure if we were ready."

"Oh my God, we're fucking seventy years late, Rogers!"

"Fuck off, James. I would have proposed." Steve said with a finality in his tone, flipping Bucky off and making him laugh. Bucky leaned in, placing a kiss on Steve's cheek.

"I know, baby. I just love teasing you."

"So when are you going to get married?" Clint asked.

"Soon, I guess? Tony already offered to pay for everything."

"Wish I had known Stark when I got married." the archer mumbled and he actually looked pretty upset about that.

"So anyway" Steve continued, totally ignoring Clint's pout "we were thinking soon because there's no point in a long engagement. It's not like I have to make sure he's not going to leave me and vice-versa and since it's just the end of the spring we thought about if we could hold the ceremony and the reception and all the jazz at your farm, Clint?"

Clint's whole face light up and he was up in a second, pulling a notebook and pen from his pocket and ranting about flowers, and decorations and a priest and of course asking Lauren if it was alright with her and asking Steve and Bucky if his daughter could be their flower girl and his sons their ringmen.

"Slow the fuck down, Barton!" Bucky hissed. "We're not going to get married tomorrow. Although...Vegas sounds like a good plan."

"No." Steve said.

"No?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I want a proper wedding, Barnes. You're lucky I didn't ask you to court me."

"I thought ninety years of courting were enough!" Bucky protested. Steve simply rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me put you on hold until we're a hundread. Speaking of, Natasha, would you like to be my maid of honour or whatever they are called these days?"

The three of them could swear their hearts were ready to burst from their chests from the look on Natasha's face. She looked so genuinely surprised and honoured and happy that it was heartbreaking. Steve wanted to reach out and hug her and never let her go because no matter how much of a tough woman Natasha was and how much she looked like nothing could ever take her down, Steve knew that she never got to enjoy her teenage years when every girl would talk about crushes, first kiss and plan their wedding with their best friends. Natasha was fully aware that nothing like that would happen to her and maybe she was at peace with her fate, that's why Steve wanted her to have a glimpse of a normal life. Where she was just a normal woman, happy and content with her life as she's helping her friend plan his wedding.

"Really?" she whispered, a huge smile pulling at her lips.

"Of course. I can't think of anyone better than you." he offered, beaming down at her. "And Sam can be Bucky's man of honour."

"And I can totally walk you down the aisle, Cap." Clint offered and giggled when Steve nodded at him.

"Wait, wait, wait...Since when do you play the role of the bride? Maybe I want to have Natasha as my maid of honour and have Clint walk me down the aisle. I have the long hair, it's only fair for me to be the bride." Bucky protested and Steve looked at him like he wanted to kill him.

"You fucking proposed Bucky!" he shouted in his face. "You're the groom."

"Did you just assume my gender?"

"Oh my God."

\

"We do not need an ice sculpture of me and Bucky, Tony."

"But-"

"No."

"Buuut..."

"Jesus Christ, if I see an ice sculpture at my wedding I'm calling everything off."

"Such a drama queen, Rogers. How does Barnes puts up with you?"

"I just nod and smile at everything he says." Bucky shouts from the field where he, Clint, Sam and Thor were playing a rather agressive game of frisbee with Steve's shield.

"Fuck off, Bucky." Steve shouts back. "And y'all fuckers better not mess up my shield. I just got it painted!"

"How about you arriving at the wedding on a horse? I know this guy who sells really beautiful, majestic horses." Tony pressed, sipping regally from his iced tea.

"Oh my God, no."

"You're no fun."

"You don't know how to plan a wedding."

"How many weddings have you planned, Rogers?" Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at the supersoldier.

"None, but I really don't need you throwing money in my face like I'm some sort of stipper!"

"NOT SINCE HAWAII!" Bucky shouted again, jumping in the air and dramatically grasping the shield with his metal arm. Steve groaned, dropping his head on the table.

"I take that back, you are fun."

\

"We're not having our first dance as husbands on Elvis' _Jailhouse Rock,_ Bucky!" Steve mutterd, spitting up toothpaste foam from his mouth and rising his tootbrush.

" _Ice Ice Baby_?" Bucky called from the bedroom and Steve shut the lights in the bathroom and made his way towards the room. He found Bucky naked on top of the covers with his arms crossed behind his back.

"I am now convinced that you just say the first song that goes through your head."

" _Thinking out loud_?" Bucky tried again.

"Could work."

"But I don't want it."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I don't know it just went through my head."

"How about _You are my sunshine_? I bet we can convince the band Tony hired to sing this song for us."

"You're so cheesy, Steve. How about _I don't wanna miss a thing_? It's a great song."

Steve grinned and nodded.

"It's perfect. Also we're not going to have sex, we're getting married, it should be special.

"Steeeeve!" Bucky whined.

"You can cuddle me if you want."

"You're a little shit, you know that?" Bucky mumbled, slipping on a pair of boxers and laying on his back, opening his arms so Steve could settle at his chest.

"I know, that's why you love me."

"Not even a blowjob? I could blow you, you know how much I love blowing you."

"Goodnight, Bucky."

"Maybe a handjob?"

"Push it any longer and you'll be sleeping on the fucking couch."

Bucky mumbled something in Russian before tightening his grip on Steve.

"Fine."

\

With just a handful of people and Tony officiating the ceremony, the wedding turned out to be fantastic. Credits to Natasha and Pepper who stepped in and yelled at all of the idiots of the team for lacking taste and class. Laura, Clint's wife, and their kids set up the whole venue in the back of their farm and everything looked amazing. From the flowers, to the tables and all of the candles that were hanging from the trees, food, games and band and everyone's suits. Everything looked better than anything a wedding planner could pull of -

\- _Tony offered to pay for one, just in case._

They chose to get married at sunset, mainly Steve chose the time of the day and Bucky went along with that because he wanted Steve to be happy. When asked why, Steve simply said that the light made Bucky's eyes look even more beautiful and Peter offered his services as photographer for their wedding.

Waiting with Sam by his side and Tony in the front dressed in an overly priced suite, Bucky told himself that he wasn't going to cry. And he wasn't going to swoon over Steve dressed in a suit. They both seen eachother in suits before.

That until Bucky laid eyes on Steve walking hand in hand with Natasha an arm hooked with Clint's, smiling shyly as everyone cheered and clapped. Bucky was suddenly hit with the overwhelming urge to cry because Steve was handsome. Steve looked adorable and shy and Bucky's heart felt like it was going to burst for the man that tripped a little while walking down the aisle.

"Oh man, he's got you wrapped around his fingers." Sam whispered with a laugh, clapping Bucky on the back.

Both Clint and Natasha kissed Steve's cheek and turned to kiss Bucky before Natasha occupied her seat besides Steve and Clint went to his wife and kids.

"Dearly beloved guests. We gathered here today to witness the beautiful union between Capsicle and Terminator. While we all know that love come in all shapes and forms and under any circumstances, we can all agree that what we see today is a love that withstands every fucking blow of life and every bad thing that happened in the past, or happen in the future. We can only hope for a tiny procent of love like Steve and Bucky's." Tony's voice cracked at some point and while the guests laughed a little at his words, everyone had tears in their eyes. Bucky grinned and turned to Tony who simply sniffled and gestured with his hand to begin.

Bucky took Steve's left hand in his own, holding the simple wedding band made from vibranium and gold and inscripted with their initials - courtesy of T'Challa who was delighted to be invited to the wedding - and took in a deep breath before reminding himself that he won't cry.

"I, James Buchanan Barnes, take you Steven Grant Rogers to be my husband for the rest of our lives, for better and for worse, for sickness and health, before death do us apart. I vow to be faithful and just a little bit cocky and piss you off on a daily basis and smile everytime I see you dancing in your boxers in the kitchen while making breakfast because even though you're awful you still love to do it. I vow that I will always let you draw me naked and I'll always take the hair out of the shower drain because I know how much you hate it when it gets stuck there, but mostly, I vow to follow the little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight blindly for the rest of my life. I vow to be yours now and forever, to the end of the line and beyond." with shaky fingers he slipped the ring on Steve's finger.

He didn't care that he was crying. He didn't care that he couldn't see Steve properly from behind his tears. Bucky squeezed Steve's hands and waited a little for him to compose himself. When Steve started to speak his voice was shaking with tears.

"I, Steven Grant Rogers, take you James Buchanan Barnes, to be my husband for the rest of our lives, for better and for worse, for sickness and health, before death do us apart. I vow to always kiss you on the forehead when I'm leaving the room because I know how much you love it. I vow to always let you steal the covers and cuddle close to you because I have the suspicion that you only do it because you want us to cuddle. I vow to take you to the Grand Canyon because I know how much you want to see it. I vow to never complain when you're singing in the shower no matter how false you are or how off-tune. I vow to make you happy and spoil you with everything your heart desires. I vow to find you in any life and fall in love with you every day even when you tease me and piss me off. I am not me without my Bucky. I vow to love you and cherish you for the rest of our lives. I vow to be yours now and forever, to the end of the line and beyond." he slipped the finger, reinforced by Tony so it won't slip off his metal finger.

Both of them turned towards Tony, waiting.

"Jesus Christ, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Fucking kiss already, I'm crying over here!"

When Bucky stepped into Steve's arms and kissed him it felt like they found eachother all over again.

\

When the wedding pictures arrived in a beautiful handmade album and on a little stick that had a video from the wedding on no one commented on the fact that Steve and Bucky started to cry again.

Or that Tony started to cry again only to defend himself by saying that he had something in his eye.

Steve and Bucky didn't point out that everybody had tears running down their faces at some point. Just like at their wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary: Steve goes "missing" for two weeks and when the team finally decides to check up on him they are in for a surprise. Captain!Steve. Modern!Bucky.**_

 _ **\**_

Sam sighed as the door of the elevator finally open to the common area in the Avengers Tower. He stepped out and let out another sigh before dropping his backpack at the door, tossing off his shoes and entering the living room. The place was quiet and tidy and he wasn't surprised to see all the StarkTech and the coziness of the place. He knew that Tony Stark was pretty rich, but he never imagined that the guy was _that_ rich.

"Hello?" he called out hoping that the man himself would step out from somwhere. Or that guy Clint. Fuck, even scary Natasha would do. He was getting worried over one supersoldier that hasn't picked up his phone in a week.

The friendship he and Captain Rogers consolidated was one of the best he's had in years. The guy was simply amazing. He was kind, sweet, ridiculously shy and humble. He likes to think that he's been a constant in Steve Rogers' life in the past couple of months. From morning jogging to gym training and coffee meetings or dinner or just helping Steve acomodate in the 21st century.

So imagine his surprise when about two weeks ago Steve stopped meeting him altogether, either claiming that he was busy, tired or not in the mood for going out. Sam, ever the good guy, suggested that he could go over and hang out with him, thinking that if he got him to spill everything it'll make the Captain feel better.

Of course, Steve said that nothing was wrong and that he'll hit Sam up as soon as he'll be in his own skin again.

Naturally Sam went to the Avengers Tower to talk this through with Captain's team, thinking that they knew him a little bit better than Sam.

"Sam?" came a voice from the doorway, interrupting his thoughts. Scary Natasha was there, giving him a once over and cocking her eyebrow to the side.

"Hi." Sam replied, waving his hand awkwardly in the air. "How are you?"

"Just came back from the gym. What are you doing here?" Man, Natasha wasted no precious seconds. He liked her. She was sharp, dangerous and gorgeous.

"Uh, I came here to see if Steve's alright? I've been blowing his phone up in the past two weeks and...you know, he missed our jogging routine."

Natasha smiled, barely lifting the corners of her mouth before strolling to the fridge and taking a water bottle from there.

"Steve doesn't live here anymore."

"Oh...I'm sorry...He never mentioned something about moving to another place. I just assumed that you guys live together."

"We do. Steve's not living with us anymore. Are you worring about him?"

The first instinct was to lie, but really, was there anyone that could lie to Natasha? She could probably smell the bullshit all the way from Russia.

"I mean sort of. He didn't sound so good last time I've spoken to him."

"He did ditch any interraction plans and tactical meetings. Huh, weird."

There was a long silence in the room and Sam shifted awkwardly on his feet. He could see the wheels turning in Natasha's head, probably analyzing the matter from every angle and deciding if it was best to announce someone or take the matter into her own hands.

"Do you know where he lives by any chance?"

"Nope. But I know that Stark knows. Pepper helped him pick the house and Tony's minions helped him carry his stuff over ther because it was quicker. Lets go ask him."

"Minions as in robots?" Sam asked, following Natasha to the elevator. She gave him a quick smirk over her shoulder.

"My, Wilson, you're not just a dumb looking bird as Clint said."

"I- what?"

Natasha just laughed, hitting the button of the elevator and giving him an once over again.

\

So that's how Sam found himself stuffed in one of Tony Stark's expensive cars with the man himself next to him in the backseat and Clint and Natasha in the front with Clint driving and talking soflty to his friend in a foreign language that he didn't understand.

Tony was giving orders about where to turn and when while also typing furiously on his phone. The man sure knew how to multitask. They soon found themselves in a cute little neighbourhood with rich looking houses and white picket fances and Tony pointed over Steve's house.

It was a nice house. A two-story house with big windows and a garden full of flowers and of course the ever lasting swing on the porch. The lights were on in one of the rooms so they assumed Steve was home.

"Let's see how is our old man doing." Tony grinned, jumping excitedly on the porch and banging his fist on the door.

A few moments passed until the door swung open to reveal a guy...

That was definetly not Steve.

And was so shirtless it was ridiculous.

The man was laughing at something until his head snapped outside, taking in the four persons that looked more or less threatening.

"Uh..." he had time to say before Natasha had him pinned against the wall, one hand pressing on his ridiculous chest and the other swinging a pocket knife in the air. It took Hot Shirtless Guy a moment before he reacted, slapping her hands away and taking the knife from her with gracious movements and force. Both Clint and Sam were ready to step in when a voice boomed from the little opening that went to the livingroom.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?"

And all five of them snapped their heads towards the source of the voice finding Steve Rogers wearing just a pair of black boxer briefs and the ever loving _Captain-America-is-dissapointed-in-you-son_ look on his face. Hot Shirtless Guy released Natasha and took two steps back. Natasha glared at him, muttering something in Russian and making HSG laugh before he answered her in Russian as well. Natasha glared harder.

"She attacked me first, I was barely protecting my fragile masculinity."

Steve sighed, shaking his head in exassperation. Tony decided that it was a good moment to step in and with a smirk thrown in America's favorite hero direction he said:

"Busy?"

"Not anymore, no." Steve replied, letting out another sigh. "Come in and close the door before someone calls the police. Shoes off and make yourselves confortable in the living room while I go and put on some clothes."

He gestured for HSG to follow him and they took the steps to go upstairs.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, slightly in shock and took off his shoes making Natasha, Clint and Tony follow his example. Steve's livingroom was nice. The walls were colourfull, like the painter was sick of painting and just splashed some color onto the walls, whereas the floor was made of dark wood with a fluffy white carpet in the middle.

There was a shelf full of books and paintings on the walls and a really confortable-looking couch with decorative pillows and a coffee table made of glass. Sam couldn't ignore the huge TV that was suspended on the wall facing the couch, he guessed that it was a gift from Tony. An old-looking movie was on pause and Sam threw a look around the impressive kitchen, finding it as clean as the living room and possibly the rest of the house.

Tony did make himself confortable on the couch, with his feet on the table and arms crossed behind his head. He was so distracted by the man's ridiculous socks that he didn't hear footstep coming towards the room until Steve hasn't spoken up.

"Tony, take your fucking feet off my table."

Tony whined but complained to the Captain's wish. Now properly dressed Sam could take a look at Steve and the Hot Shirtless Guy.

First, he noticed that Steve didn't look tired or sick or anything in between at all. If only he was glowing and radiating a fuzzy feeling that made Sam feel awkward. Second, he had a nice, perfectly trimmed beard that was making him look even more handsome. Third, Hot Shirtless Guy was wearing now a shirt, so he was just Hot Guy, and he had his shoulder length brown hair pulled back in a messy bun.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you guys doing here?" Steve asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch, next to Hot Guy and leaning a little on him for support.

"How about going MIA for two weeks?" Clint asked, bemused, sitting on the countertop that separated the kitchen from the livingroom. "You gave us quite the fright, Captain."

"Uh..."

"And you didn't answer any of my calls. I thought something happened." Sam continued.

"Like aliens or robots or fucking HYDRA again." Natasha finished, glaring only a little at Steve.

"Uh..."

"Wait, wait, wait...aren't we going to ask about the Hot Guy that opened the door for us and took down a Soviet assassin?" Tony asked, looking between them. "Cause I'm curious about that."

Natasha snarled something at him in Russian to which Hot Guy replied with a hiss of his own.

"Quit fucking around in Russian, it's annoying." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"I said that I was surprised just a little that a civilian could fight and he informed me that he's not a civilian." Natasha translated, sorta looking bored and unimpressed.

"Well, Steve are you going to introduce your best friends?" Tony pressed, smiling sweetly at the Captain who sighed for the third time.

"Bucky these are Tony, Natasha, Sam and Clint. Uh, guys, this is Sergeant James Barnes."

"Nice to meet you." Hot Guy, _Bucky._ No, _James Barnes. Sergeant James Barnes?_ said, throwing a little smirk in Natasha's direction, like a challenge.

"So is your name Sergeant, James or Bucky?" Tony asked, just to humour them and James let out a light chuckle. He had a great laugh.

"James is my name, but I go by Bucky which is just a nickname."

"Really suitable for a grown-up." Clint muttered, but Bucky heard him and was fully laughing now.

"I know, my mother keeps telling me that." he said, throwing a wink in Clint's direction who fucking blushed like a schoolgirl.

"I like him, he's fun. We're keeping him. Capsicle, back to you, do you have anything to say to us?" Stark asked, crossing his arms on his chest and looking at Steve expectandly.

"Uh, sorry, I was busy?"

"Doing what?" Natasha questioned.

Steve blushed a little, cocking his head to the side, towards Bucky.

"Him."

Bucky snorted out a laugh, leaning back on the couch and slapping a hand on Steve's tigh. Sorta like a possessive move. Steve blushed a bit harder, but didn't do anything to move his hand.

"Wait, oh my God, what is going on here? What am I missing?" Tony asked, while everyone kept silent.

"What are you missing, Tony?" Steve snapped, standing up and crossing his arms over his ridiculous broad chest. "You asked what I was doing, I said I was doing him. Should have been me who's not updated with the stupid slang nowadays."

"Like, doing doing? Netflix and chill doing? Yahoo screen and Flick the bean? Stream it and cream it? Amazon prime and sexy time? IMAX and climax?"

"Tony, stop it." Steve snapped again while Clint and Bucky were laughing their asses off.

"Pirate Bay and Ass play?"

"Oh my God."

"Sorry, that was the last one."

"Thank Lord, but to answer your questions, yeah...all of the above."

Long awkward silence again.

"You are so going to give all the juicy details later, Rogers." Tony whispered, more to himself.

"No, I won't."

"Uh... I should probably get going." Bucky said, slightly uncomfortable by the situation. Sam suddenly felt bad for the guy. And for Steve. They clearly interrupted some...boning time. Ha! Get it? 'Cause they both could have boners at one time. Man, Sam was cringe-worthy.

"No!" Steve shouted. "You stay, they go. Thank you guys, for checking up on me and I'll surely get in touch with you sometimes this week." Natasha opened her mouth to say something, but Steve interrupted her. "And yes, Tasha, I'll be coming to the next tactical meeting, let me know when is it. I'll try to not miss any other jog session, Sam."

"You better!" Sam warned, slipping on his shoes.

"Aw, shucks, we're leaving?" Clint muttered dissapointed.

"Capsicle is throwing us out, Legolas."

"Nice house you got here, Steve."

"Thank you, Clint. We'll schedule a movie night or something. Soon."

"You better. I'll text you about the meeting, but first I gotta do something." Natasha said, smiling up at him and giving him a brief, unexpected hug.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to check Bucky."

"Your fault that you gave us his full name." Natasha said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

Steve groaned and rolled his eyes, shooing them out and making sure that the door was closed behind them. He didn't need anymore surprised.

Bucky was in the livingroom, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed behind his chest, his T-shirt resting abandoned somewhere on the floor. Steve smiled at him and Bucky raised his eyebrows.

"Where were we?" Steve asked, voice thick with lust and desire for the young man in his house.

"I think you were about to blow me...but I can't remember properly, mind reminding me about it?"

"Gladly." Steve replied, moving to join Bucky on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary: AU with Steve as the popular football player that everybody loves and his ridiculous crush on the gorgeous guy that always seems to be alone.**_

 _ **\**_

"He is gorgeous." Steve sighed, watching as James Barnes took his food and exited the lunchroom by the glass backdoors to go and sit at a table outside. He loved the way James' skinny jeans clung his ass and thighs, or how his shoulder length brown hair was shining in the March sun. Or how dangerously sexy he looked with that pair of shades on.

Steve sighed again and Natasha threw him an amused look, patting him gently on the back.

"There, there."

Tony snorted through two sips of his soda, picking up some cheese fries with his fork and waving it around.

"You've been pinning after lonely boy since forever. Why don't you go and talk to him?"

"No thanks. I'd much rather observe him from the distance. I know that I'm going to make a fool of myself." Steve nodded and smiled at a group of cheerleaders that jumped up and down around the table to stop and say hello to him.

He returned to his friends, grumbling something to himself that noone understood. Steve had the greatest friends. Natasha, Tony, Clint, Sam and Bruce were all amazing and he didn't know what would have happened with him if it weren't for them. They were the most supportive, nice and fun people to hang out with and Steve loved each and every single one in his own way.

But they could also be pushy and annoying and step all over his nerves.

Just like Tony.

...well...especially Tony. But he loved that nerd too much to let him go.

"Point proven." Clint muttered, stuffing his face with pizza and getting an annoyed look from his girlfriend Natasha because _he's such a pig sometimes when he eats, I swear to God he's going to choke himself on pizza one day_.

"Whaddya, mean?" Steve asked, stealing another glance at James who was finished with his lunch and was reading a book for the rest of the break. Steve's heart almost burst to the sight. Handsome and a bookworm. Just his type of guy. He knew that James was really smart. They shared a few classes and was always on top, with the best grades, alongside Tony, Steve himself, Bruce and some other people.

"Dude, quit staring and making lovey-dovey faces, I'm trying to eat." Sam teased, sighing exasperately.

"Fuck off, Sam. I'm not making lovey-dovey faces. I don't even know what that means."

"Quick, someone snap a picture of Steve's face!" Tony cried out and Steve glared at him. "Aw, shucks. It's gone. There's that resting bitch face that everybody loves."

"I don't have a resting bitch face, Stark."

"Sure you do. Now, back to the point when Barton said point proven. He's right. You're the golden boy, golden boy, everybody loves you, I bet that Barnes would love to talk to you, but he doesn't know how 'cause he ain't got no friends."

"Yeah, he's always alone. He always wears black and don't get me started on his hair. I swear to God, the kid's serial killer material." Clint chuckled. "I read that on the internet."

"On what? Buzzfeed?" Steve asked, rolling his eyes only to have his suspicion confirmed when Clint blushed a little. "Jesus Christ, Clint. And what's with his hair? His hair is the prettiest hair that ever graced this planet. Except Tasha's. Tasha's prettier." he added quickly, making Natasha smile sweetly at him.

Steve glanced at his watch and then back at James only to find him gone from the table. He frowned and sat up as well, taking his lunch tray and his backpack.

"Anyway, I gotta run. I have art and I want to get there early so I can get my seat. Laters, losers."

"Lovers!" Tony shouted after him. "Laters, lovers!"

He was really obsessed with that Stephen King book, _It._

\

Steve got to class seven minutes early and was surprised to see most of his classmates already there, chatting the day away. He said hi to everyone, moving towards the end of the class by the window so he could occupy his seat.

Only his seat was taken...

By James.

Steve stopped dead in the middle of the aisle, his eyes widening at the sight. James was hunched over the desk, his book open in front of him and a small smile gracing his lips as he sat there reading. The March sun was basking him completely, making him look warm and cozy and so beautiful Steve wanted to spend his whole life just watching him. How his eyes shone brightly in the sun. How he bit his lip in concentration making Steve wish to bit in the plush of his mouth as well. How a few strands of hair were hanging loosely around his face and he had to push them back every few seconds.

Steve wondered if his hair was a soft and shiny and lovely to the touch as it looked. He wanted to run his fingers through James hair, pull on it so he could bring their mouths closer and...

He was getting hard in the middle of the class just by watching the guy.

 _Oh my God. Stop. No!_

"Yo, weirdo!" someone called from the front of the class, and Steve turned around just as James snapped his head up. Brock Rumlow was talking and was looking directly at James. "That's Steve's seat. Move."

James looked confused for a second before he gulped hard and his eyes moved to find Steve's. Oh man, he was so pretty and Steve was so screwed.

"Move it, sugar. Didn't ya hear me?" Brock pressed, now standing next to Steve.

Steve wanted to turn around and punch him so hard for talking to James that way. Only when he saw James starting to gather his things he snapped out of his reverie.

"No!" Steve almost shouted. "No, it's alright. Jesus, it's just a desk. I'll take the one in front of him."

"But you always sit there." Brock complained, sounding like a whiny kid and making Steve want to punch him again.

"I said it's alright. It's not like it has my name on it." Steve gritted out through clenched teeth and dropped his backpack on the desk in front of James before sitting down. He turned towards him, heart clenching painfully at the sight of James uncomfortable expression. He didn't look at him before speaking, but was solely focused on the book.

"I can move, if you want." James whispered and Steve was ready to punch Rumlow and force him to beg for James' forgiveness.

"Oh no, please. That was a stupid thing for him to say. You can sit wherever you want, it's a free country." Steve rushed to say.

 _Really, Rogers? You gonna talk about freedom?_

James looked up at him from beneath those ridiculous long lashes and Steve's breath stopped in the middle of his chest. Damn this guy and damn his eyes for literally taking his breath away. A small smile pulled at James' lips.

"Thank you."

It took Steve a full minute to realize that the guy was talking to him.

"It was-s n-n-othing." he stammered, dropping his eyes on the ground and turning around before the stupid blush in his cheeks darkened even more.

He could swear that he saw James' smile widening.

\

"...and then he smiled at me and said thank you and I stammered like the idiot that I am!" Steve finished his story, finally taking a seat and letting his mother finish the dinner.

Sarah Rogers laughed, throwing her head back and shaking her hair on her shoulders. Steve couldn't even be mad at her for laughing at him, his mother always had the greatest laugh.

"Oh, baby, sounds like the kid has you wrapped around his finger." she said between fits of giggles.

Steve groaned.

"I totally made a fool of myself. What do I do? I can't watch him in the eyes ever. And he has the prettiest eyes, Ma, I swear."

"Stevie, you are so dramatic, love!" Sarah grinned, shaking her head admonishingly at her son. "He probably didn't notice."

" _It was-s n-n-othing_. Kinda hard to miss, Ma." Steve grumbled, pouting.

Sarah let out a little laugh, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"Just talk to him, love. Even if you're stammering like a wuss. Maybe he likes you too."

"What if he doesn't like guys altogether?"

"Weren't you supposed to have a gaydar?"

"Oh my God, Ma." Steve cringed.

She rolled her eyes and dropped a plate of food in front of him.

"Eat your veggies, love. Then you can go in your room and start sketching James' pretty face, I know that you've been filling sketchbooks with his face."

"Ma..." Steve sighed, but well...it was true.

\

"No, no, no, no, no!" Steve shouted, punching his locker in frustration, quickly stealing a glance around the halls to assure that a teacher or someone else saw what he did. He pulled out his phone and while resting his forhead on the cool metal he dialed Natasha.

"Can you meet me outside by the tribune, I have to talk to you."

When Natasha spat out a quick text he grabbed his things and sprinted across the halls and outside through the parking lot. He had football practice three times a week at the end of the day and he knew that Natasha had some optional Russian class as well. She was already sitting down on one of the benches, glaring at the cheerleaders when he arrived.

"Hey, what's up? Are you alright?"

"I'm so fucked that it's ridiculous. I don't think you can get more fucked than I am right now. It's impossible. I reached a fucking peak."

Natasha closed an eye at that and looked ready to argue with him when Steve stopped her with a flick of his hand.

"Don't even start. What I'm trying to say is..."

"That your ass hurts. Damn it, Rogers, don't tell me that you've hooked up with Brock again."

Steve blushed, ducking his chin on his chest. Natasha will never let him leave that down.

"That was one time."

"Then it's that bimbo cheerleader Sharon, 'cause if it is I swear to God, Rogers, imma kick your sorry ass."

"Jesus Christ will you let me finish? I can't find one of my sketchbooks."

"And?"

"And this one that I've lost is filled with James drawings 'cause I have a soft spot for the guy and he has a pretty face, sue me."

"Are you sure you haven't left it at home?"

"I'm 100% sure. What do I do? What if he finds it? I was distracted by him because he said hello when I dropped it. He must have seen me drop it. I'm so screwed. He probably thinks I'm a stalker."

"I mean...you kinda are."

Steve groaned just as the coach yelled for him to move his ass on the field.

"Gotta go."

"It's alright Steve. Do any of those drawings are signed by you?"

He thought for a second.

"No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Now go, Coach Rhodes looks like he might pop a vein."

"Laters!" he yelled after her, sprinting to the field. He did feel a little better. Natasha was right. He had nothing to worry about.

During his practice with the guys he forgot absolutely everything about the sketchbook and James and he stood behind after showering to talk with some of his teammates. Sam was in the team too, but he missed the practice due to some doctor appointment. The guys suggested to meet at a bar this weekend to have some beers and play pool and Steve promised that he'll pass that over to Sam and they'll join them to their favorite bar, not too far away from the highschool actually.

No one worried about not being legal yet to drink, Margaret Carter was Sharon's aunt and she was the sweetest 60 years old lady. She indulged with Sharon saying that her friends from school could drop by any time and they would be welcome again if they didn't cause any problems. A year later and she started to sell them the lightest beer because she thought that they were good kids.

Steve was already in the parking lot by the motorcycle, putting on his leather jacket and getting ready to put on his helmet when someone cleared their throat. Steve jumped surprised and turned around only to find James there in all his beautiful glory.

"Uh...hi." James said, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Hi!" Steve responded all too quickly. He wished James could stop biting his lip.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I...uh..." he reached in his backpack and handed him something. His sketchbook. He wanted to die.

"You dropped this today when I saw you and...uh...been looking for you to give it back and Natasha, your friend Natasha, we have that Russian course together, told me that you have football practice and maybe catch you after...I don't know. Here." James rambled, almost tossing the sketchbook to him. Fucking Natasha. He could murder her right now and he wouldn't even feel remorse.

"You didn't have to wait up for me. You could have give it to me tomorrow in Arts." Steve whispered, blushing like an idiot.

"Oh, yeah, but...I thought. What if you needed it? It's, I mean...it's gotta be personal."

Steve closed his eyes, feeling like a black hole swollowed him up, chew him and spit him back again. Personal...Did he...?

"Did you look through it?" Steve asked, watching as blood rushed to James' face and he physically cringed. Steve let out a groan, dying.

"I am so sorry, I know it's personal and everything, but I couldn't help myself. I know how talented you are and I wanted to see...what's inspiring you."

Steve let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"You, huh." he said, smilling a little at the guy who blushed harder.

"Y-Yeah...those were...amazing." there was a shift in his demeanor and James puffed his chest a bit, straightening his shoulders and cocking one of his eyebrows up. With a teasing grin treatening to spill on his lips he said: "Didn't know I looked that good."

Oh, two could definetly play this game and Steve plastered his sweetest smile before slowly analyzing James from toes to head and making the guy squirm slightly under the heat of his gaze.

"You have no idea." Steve bit out, and his voice sounded raspy and hot. It affected James just right. It made that cute blush return to his cheeks in full force.

"Anyway...I better get going."

"Wait. Do you have a ride home?"

"Uh, I'll just wait for the bus. It'll be back here in thirty minutes or so."

Steve glanced pointedly at his motorcycle.

"Come, I'll give you a ride home."

"On that thing?" James asked and Steve laughed.

"It's not as bad as it seems, James. C'mon. It'll be fun."

He watched as James debated if he should get on the motorcycle and when Steve extended his hand towards him he gave in with a little sigh. Steve helped him get up, fetching another helmet for him and demonstrating how to keep his legs.

"You'll have to trust me, okay?" Steve asked, getting on the motorcycle as well. "Lean everytime I lean, don't fight it, nothing's going to happen to you. Come...come a little closer. That's good. Now put your hands around my waist."

Steve had to bit into the appreciative groan that settled in his chest. James arms were strong and yet very gentle and he clung to Steve for dear life, shuffling close so that there wasn't any space left between their bodies.

"Trust me, okay?"

"Okay..." James replied, his voice slightly muffled by the helmet.

Steve started the engine, and when the motorcycle roared with life James tensed. Steve put a hand on his hand, squeezing his fingers a little as a reassuring gesture and soon enough James started to relax again. He already told him to hit him twice in the chest if he had to slow down.

For the best part of the road Steve drove carefully, but picked up the speed a little when they were in a more secluded part of the town with no risk of hitting someone or hurting themselves. He was expecting James to make him slow down and was absolutely delighted when he hear a cheerful laugh rumbling from behind him.

The drive to James' house couldn't seem any shorter and soon enough Steve pulled in the Barnes driveway, slipping off of the motorcycle and helping James as well. He took of the guy's helmet and was absoultely in love with the look on his face. His hair was slightly messy, hanging from the ponytail in loose strands around his face and the flush on his cheeks only accentuated the way his eyes were sparkling.

He looked up at Steve beaming.

"You were right, it was amazing."

"Knew you'll like it. You're the first person I ever took with me." Steve confessed.

"Yeah? I'm honoured."

"You should be. You're the first one to ride my baby besides me." Steve joked, tossing a wink in James direction who laughed. Stepping closer to Steve he murrmured:

"Thank you, _Stevie_ , for the best ride home." and leaning in he kissed Steve on the cheek. "Hey, do you think I could keep one of those drawings you've made of me?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"If you'll go on a date with me." Steve blurted out and James smiled.

"I'd love that."

"Good. Give me your number, I'll text you. Are you free tomorrow after school?"

"Yep." James said, shooting a text from Steve's phone to his number so he could have his as well.

"Great. See you tomorrow, James." Steve said, grinning widely at him.

"Bucky...call me Bucky. See you tomorrow, Stevie."

A warm feeling spread in Steve's chest as he watched Bucky sprint in the house, shouting a hello to his family.

He was so in love with the guy it was silly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary: Bucky is getting used to life after Civil War, being reunited with Steve and living with the Avengers. He knows that there's something Steve's not telling him.**_

* * *

He's been making progress. Or so, everybody tells him. He doens't know if they are just encouraging him for the sake of his mental stability, or if they are praising him for being on the recovery path and always getting up after a panick attack or a night full of terror.

One thing is certain: he feels better than he ever felt in the last 70 years.

After making amends with Tony Stark and the rest of the team, he and Steve moved in the Avengers Tower, even though Steve insisted on having their privacy, declaring that maybe living alone, just the two of them, would do Bucky better, but Bucky was having no one of that. He already felt bad enough about all the shit that happened with the Avengers, the last thing he wanted was to separate Steve from his team again.

They were his family and he knew that Steve loved each of them in his own way.

So he made an effort, getting used to them, talking to them and getting to know them better. He liked them. He liked Natasha's sharp mind and protective behaviour. He liked Clint's dog, Lucky, and the man's style and how competitve the two of them could get - with Clint being Hawkeye and Bucky a sniper, there were always darts games. F.R.I.D.A.Y. was keeping a score. He liked Tony's wit and his sarcasm and even though they bickered back and forth, Bucky knew that Tony held some affection for him as well.

Vision was awesome, with a really dry sense of humour and Wanda was a sweetheart and she had the kindest smile and the biggest heart.

And Sam...well, Sam was a bit of an asshole, always teasing Bucky that he's been replaced in Steve's heart and that he was _best friend number 2, Bucket._ But that's the thing. Bucky was a bit of an asshole too, so everytime he went running with Steve and Sam, he would shove the guy aside and yell _on your right_ before speeding and stucking his middle finger in the air for Sam to see.

It made Steve laugh and that sound made him happy. It made him feel like home.

Steve had been the most helpful, of course. Staying with Bucky through weeks of silence and then listening as Bucky talked his ear off when he was ready to do so. He made Bucky feel complete, even though his arm was missing and was replaced by the metal one.

Steve was there through all the nightmares, holding Bucky in his arms, or just being a presence in his room when the ex assassin didn't want to be touched. Always sending him for a hot shower so Bucky could return to clean sheets and a glass of warm milk with honey on his nightstand.

He was there to make sure that Bucky slept enough, that he ate properly or that he was dressed warmly. Steve talked to him about their past, everything that there was to know and Bucky was so content with the smile on his best friend's face when he talked about good old days.

Steve was his rock. His best friend and the only home he'd ever known.

And that's why he was pretty sure his best friend was lying to him.

Okay, maybe not _lie lie_ to him, but he was definetly hiding something from Bucky. He figured that one out when they were out on a warm summer night, sitting on a bench in Central Park and sharing a bottle of expensive wine between them, talking and laughing and watching as adults and kids and pets were strolling in the park, never once sparing a glance in the direction of the two supersoldiers.

Steve was in the middle of a funny story, something from the army that Bucky couldn't remember only to stop mid sentence, blush and duck his head before changing the subject.

Bucky didn't realize that until it happened again.

And again.

And again.

Same pattern.

"Is there something wrong? You never finish these stories anymore." Bucky said one day and Steve simply smiled at him, kinda embarassed and bashful.

"Everything's alright, Buck. You don't want to hear the rest of it" Steve would reply.

Except that he did. He wanted to hear the ending of those stories. He wanted to remember.

So he did the only logical thing that went to his mind at that point. He went to Wanda to ask for her help. Bucky knew about the girl's powers and Steve told him once about what she was able to do to them, back when she was fighting against the Avengers.

He found her by the pool, legs in the warm water with Vision floating around and making her laugh. Bucky hated to interrupt such an intimate moment, but he really needed her help.

"Hey, guys!" he waved, startling both of them. Wanda grinned, putting a hand over her eyes so she could look at him better. Vision simply nodded, a polite smile on his lips.

"Hi yourself. How are you, soldier?"

Bucky smiled, she was such a great kid.

"Not too bad, but I have a favour to ask."

"Me?" Wanda looked surprised, but gestured for him to continue.

"I don't know much about how your power work, but I do know that it's something about mind control, is that right?"

"That is correct. Why?"

"I need you to help me remember something."

Wanda sighed, closing her eyes. A sad look crossing her face before she opened her eyes again, staring up at him.

"Bucky..." she whispered.

"Please. I know...I know that it's a lot to ask, but I don't know what to do. I have to look inside my head. Steve's been hiding something from me and it's fucking driving me crazy."

"Okay. Okay, I'll help you."

Bucky debated for a second while she got out of the pool, drying her feet on a towel and putting on a summer dress.

"Do you trust Vision?" he asked, out of the blue, and the two of them froze. Vision was standing there awkwardly, looking over Wanda who took only a second to answer.

"Yes."

"Good, then come with us, Vision."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because if something goes wrong and my Winter Soldier memories get triggered I need you to knock me down before I hurt her."

Hurting Wanda was the last thing he wanted to do.

* * *

"Relax, alright? If you're at peace it'll be easier for me to get inside your head." Wanda whispered, caressing his hair softly. "If you're relaxed the memories will come to you, otherwise I'll have to force them out of you, and I don't want that."

"Alright." Bucky breathed out, closing his eyes and forcing his body to relax. He was comfortable lying down on Wanda's bed and a few minutes later he was already starting to doze off.

"Are you ready?" she whispered again.

"Yes."

A warm feeling spread inside his chest, going up and down and forcing a smile on his lips. It was kind of good. Wanda's soft voice was lulling him to sleep. Almost forcing him to dream.

He saw snippets of the most recent memories. Of his days as the Winter Soldier and from the army. It felt like he was in a movie theater, every imagine going through him fast, until it stopped at something, and Bucky was pretty sure that he lost the contact with the world. Falling deeper in a dream filled sleep.

\

 _"You know, Stevie, I think you're the most beautiful fella I have ever seen." Bucky said, smirking down at Steve and forcing a laugh out of that pretty mouth when he started to tickle him again._

 _"I think you're feeling bad for having me at your mercy." Steve said between giggles._

 _"Oh, Stevie, I'd rather be me at your mercy."_

 _\_

 _"I'm with you to the end of the line. Always have, always will." Bucky whispered, clasping a hand on Steve's shoulder._

 _"I know...Me too."_

 _\_

 _"You shouldn't have ditched Clarice for me, Bucky. She was a nice girl, I'm sure she would have been more than willing to go home with you tonight." Steve sighed, opening the door of their shared apartment. Bucky let out a dry laugh._

 _"I don't give a flying fuck. She insulted you."_

 _"Oh, c'mon, she ain't the first!"_

 _Bucky glared at him._

 _"No one insults my Stevie."_

 _\_

 _"Tell me that you don't feel the same about me, Steve. Tell me that everytime I caught you staring it was because you zooned out. Tell me that every drawing that you've made of me was just for practice. Tell me that you haven't been in love with my for as long as you can remember and so help me God, I will leave you alone."_

 _"I can't. You know I can't." Steve cried out._

 _"Then what is it?"_

 _"It's wrong. It's...we weren't raised like that. God..."_

 _"Steven Grant Rogers, I'd turn the fucking Hell upside down if that'll mean I get to be with you the way I want to be with you."_

 _\_

 _"You're a punk."_

 _"Jerk." a pause and then Steve's soft voice whispering in his ear. "I love you so much, sweetheart. Don't win the war until I get there."_

 _Bucky beamed at him, dropping a wet kiss on his lover's lips._

 _"Yes, Captain. I love you too, babydoll."_

 _\_

 _"Did it hurt?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Is it permanent?"_

 _"So far."_

 _"I missed you."_

 _"I missed you so fucking much, Bucky."_

* * *

He opened his eyes with a gasp, tears instantly burning in his eyes and the sob that managed to escape from his lips was heartbreaking. Bucky sat up, crying in the palms of his hands while Wanda was rubbing circles on his back, speaking to him softly.

"Did I do something bad?" Bucky whispered, tears still runing on his face.

"No."

"I have to go..."

He sat up, ignoring both Vision and Wanda and waited for the elavator while he pulled out his phone. He had a new message from Steve, asking him about where he was and that he was with the gang in the common area. Bucky took the elevator, pressed the button for the common area and cleared his face with the back of his hand. It was in vain. Anyone could see that he'd been crying.

The elevator stopped with a ding and the first person Bucky saw staying on the couch was Steve, with his sketchbook opened on his lap, a pen behind his ear while he was laughing with Clint and Tony about something.

Someone was cooking and his guess was that it was Sam or Natasha.

Bucky didn't want to make a scene in front of them, but he couldn't help himself. He was curious and heartbroken and he wanted an explanation.

"Bucky!" Steve grinned, only to frown when he got a better look at Bucky's face. He raised from the couch as Bucky took three more steps towards him. "Buck? What happened? Are you - "

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Bucky slapped him right across the face. Making Steve turn his head and gasping in shock.

"How dare you hide the fact that we've been together from me?" Bucky asked and he had the imense pleasure of watching Steve flinch from the pain and the tone of Bucky's voice. "That's why you never finished those stories, yeah? Because we always ended up kissing in them, right? I. Remember. All. Of. It."

"Bucky..." Steve whispered.

"How could you, Steve?"

"I'm sorry."

"Is that the only thing you have to say?"

A pained look crossed Steve's face.

"I'm sorry, Bucky. I am. I really am. I never told you because...Because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I couldn't just drop the bomb and let you deal with it. I hoped...I hoped that maybe the feelings will come to you eventually. That you'll remember everything. I couldn't force my love on you, Bucky. I just got you back, what if I would have lost you again? It wasn't fair for me to keep this a secret for you, forgive me, and I know that it sounds like I would have made you come to me again, like you did all those years ago, but it had to be your choice. It had to be you remembering that you've loved me. That we loved each other. Not me infilitrating the thought inside your head. It wouldn't have been right."

Bucky was looking and him and he understood that once again Steve was doing what was right for Bucky. Putting him first even though it must have been hard for Steve to act like they were just best friends. He did it. Because he loved Bucky.

"You're a punk, did I ever told you that?"

Steve smiled, blushing and ducking his head just a little.

"Jerk."


	11. Chapter 11

_WHO IS THE HOTTIE IN JAMES BARNES' LATEST INSTAGRAM SHOT?_

 _IS OUR BAD BOY BREAKING HEARTS AGAIN?_

 _CHECK OUT THE FIRST JAMES BARNES PHOTO IN WHICH HE'S ACCOMPANIED BY SOMEONE. (hint: the guy is a hottie)_

"So…tell us, James…" the host of the late night TV show started, crossing her arms on the desk and throwing a quick smirk in Bucky's general direction. "Your latest Instagram pic made quite the fuss among your fans and the media. Who is he? You guys look rather cozy in that bed."

Bucky threw his head back and laughed, making the dog tags around his neck clink between them. He shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh. Well…he did choose that path. He did choose to post that picture with him and Steve in bed – a picture that was taken soon after they've made love; silly grins on their faces and mussed, sexy hair – and his phone literally exploded with all of the shares and speculations and of course messages from his fans. Sometimes it was hard being a famous singer, but he loved his job. He loved his fans and he knew that everything that he accomplished was because of their and his family's support.

"Do we, now?" he asked, making the audience groan at the lack of his answer. He laughed again, rising his arms in surrender. "Okay, fine, that's my boyfriend and his name is Steve."

"Steve. Now that's a lovely name for such a hottie." The host said.

"I know, I keep telling him that." Bucky replied, winking in her direction and having the pleasure of seeing a cute blush spread on her cheeks. He loved her late night show. She was a fun host who always knew not to push the matter too hard.

"Back to the matter in hand. Tell us about Steve. When did you guys meet?"

Bucky smiled, a warm feeling spreading in his body and making his face flush. It was ridiculous that after all these years Steve's name bought such a strong reaction on his body.

"We've…we've actually met when we were five. We met on the playground and we've been best friends ever since."

The audience cooed at that piece of information.

"And how long have you guys been together?"

"Uhh…we've been together since we shared our first kiss at ten. So that'll be…twenty years this year."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"How come no one ever heard about this Steve figure in your life?"

"You know me, Genny. How discreet I am and how I love for my personal life to be personal. Plus, we've always talked about this. We knew what would have happened if we would have come clean about our relationship. This business lacks any form of decency and morals. I wanted to be myself when I'm with Steve. And it's not like we've keep it secret! We've only been careful.

"How does he feel about all of the speculations? About you dating other celebrities, when, in fact, it's not true."

"He finds it hilarious. Steve knows me better than I know myself. Before being together we were best friends for five years. We shared and share everything together. There's no secrets between us. I guess that our bond only got stronger with time. He's my soulmate and the best friend I could've asked for."

"So basically Steve is your first everything. And you his."

Bucky blushed, ducking his chin on his chest and letting out a giggle.

"Yeah. The first and the last."

"Wow. That's – wow. Clearly impressive. You seem really in love with him."

"In love doesn't even begin to cover it. I know for a fact that I'm not me without him. It's like he's my better half. My better everything. He's the person that encourages my wild side and he's the one that has been through all the shit with me since I was a five year old. He's…" Bucky stopped, a little choked up and Genny smiled kindly at him, placing a hand on his and squeezing his fingers.

"Do you guys fight?" Genny asked, changing the subject and Bucky laughed, thankful for that.

"All the fucking time. I'm jealous and he's possessive. I'm a jerk and he's a punk. I want chocolate he wants vanilla. We fight all the time, but I don't remember every staying mad at him for more than ten minutes. We even tried to break up once, which, let me tell you it was disastruous. It happened before I made my big debut, before entering this industry. We were both in our early twenties, already together for ten years or something and we both realized that, because we've been together since we were ten, we didn't know who we were without the other one. So we decided to take a break and see what happens. It didn't have to be a break up, just a little break to try and discover ourselves. Let me tell you – longest fucking week in my life."

Genny and the audience laughed.

"How so?" the host asked, clearly amused.

"Bascially everything went wrong in my life in that week! I couldn't concentrate. We were already leaving together so I decided that it was best if I'd move back in my parents' home until we get back together. By the end of the week I think my parents and my siblings were ready to kill me. Our friends too. It's harsh having a constant presence in your life and then suddenly have that taken away from you. Steve always made everything seem so easy: laundry, cooking, writing songs for my album. It was worse that we didn't talk at all in that week. Our friends talked separately with us and kept telling us things about each other. By the end of the week I was sprinting on the streets to our shitty rented apartment, banging my fists on the door and jumping on him as soon as he opened. Enough to say that we both cried like babies the whole time. I can't imagine being away from him now and our friends keep teasing us about that time."

By the time he finished the story Genny was in tears. He didn't know if they were happy tears or if his story moved her so much that she was actually crying. Every word spoken by Bucky was true. He and Steve did try to take a break, see what happens. Their friends told them that it was ridiculous and that they couldn't be apart for more than five minutes, nevertheless a month or even more. Bucky felt miserable all through the week and from what he's heard from Natasha, Steve wasn't in a better place either.

When Steve opened the door Bucky almost died because Steve looked awful. Unshaven and a little skinnier and dark circles under his eyes. He looked like the shell of the man he used to be, and Bucky knew that he didn't look any better.

"Worst fucking idea of all time." Steve murmured that night, wrapped tightly in Bucky's arms and breathing in the familiar scent. They barely made it to the bedroom where they sat in silence, cuddling so close and so tight they barely had any room to breath. Bucky agreed with him and vowed to himself to never let Steve go again. Even for a week.

"That's both adorable and heartbreaking." Ginny said, shaking her head and bringing Bucky back to the present.

"We promised to never do something like that again. I mean, don't get me wrong, we still fight because Steve's a fucking idiot sometimes, but he's my idiot and I'm the happiest when I'm myself and I'm myself only when I'm with him. I'm going to marry that guy."

"Is that a proposal?" Ginny asked, winking at him.

"Nah, it's not a proposal if he already knows that it's going to happen. I'm a man of my word."

"Did you promise to marry him?"

Bucky smiled, a soft smile that the world never quite seen on James Barnes' face before. He looked straight at the camera when he answered.

"When we were five I promised to be with him till the end of the line. I intend to keep that promise."

\

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Steve asked, grinning at Bucky who laughed, clasping their hands together and kissing the ring on Steve's fourth finger. "If your mother and my mother find out from the tabloids that we got married in secret in Las Vegas we are both dead. I'll put the blame on you."

"Well lucky me, I have a beefy husband to protect me from Winnie Barnes and Sarah Rogers." Bucky replied, tossing a wink in Steve's direction.

"Fuck you – just because we're married doesn't mean I'll protect you. I ain't your fucking bodyguard."

"You're my husband, you're supposed to. I'll pay you."

"In?"

"Blowjobs."

"Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summary: Takes place five years after Infinity War.**_

 _ **\**_

"Papa?" Matilda whispered, voice muffled by the door.

"Come on in, baby." Bucky replied, setting his book down and watching as his little girl poked her head from behind the door, her black curls a mess and eyes heavy with sleep. "What's wrong, doll?" he asked, signalling for his daughter to enter the room. Matilda tightened her grip around the Captain America minion that Tony gifted her as a joke and climbed into bed with Bucky. He opened his arms and the little girl sighed before sitting on top of Bucky and curling on his chest, arm gripping him in a tight hug.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"That's alright baby, do you want to talk about it?"

She considered the request for a second, before shaking her head no. Bucky nodded and hugged her tight in his arms, moving to settle the blanket on top of their bodies and turning off the lamp. He hated that he couldn't protect his little girl from nightmares, especially because he knew how awful they could get. How easily they messed with his head.

If it weren't for Steve…

"Papa?" Matilda whispered after a few more minutes of silece.

"Yeah?"

"Is Daddy going to die?"

The question caught him on the wrong foot and he bit back a shiver. Was Steve going to die? Was Steve going to leave them forever? He shook his head. _No_. They fought worse. They fought HYDRA, they fought Thanos. They fought each other.

Five years after Infinity War and they were married, adopted a little girl and they were alright. They had each other. And more importantly, they still had all of their friends. Safe and sound.

Steve was away on a mission with Clint and Natasha. Something simple. Something that, admittedly, took a little while longer to finish for something so simple and it was Bucky's turn to stay home with Matilda. They couldn't quite let go of the Avengers and the whole Captain America/Winter Soldier persona. The world still needed them and they were hell bent on making it a whole better place for Matilda to live in.

So every time there was a mission, they took turns. Bucky would leave and Steve would stay home to watch over Matilda and vice-versa. No matter how bad the things went they both knew that the girl couldn't loose them both.

When Steve called him in the morning he told him that it was over. And that they'll be back by tomorrow afternoon, all three of them slightly injured but safe. After a week and a half of risiking his life Bucky couldn't wait to have Steve home again.

"Papa?" the girl whispered again, drawing back his attention.

"He's not going to die, baby. He's going to be back tomorrow afternoon."

"You promise?" she asked.

He wasn't going to let his little girl down, even if that meant to go back to the other side and drag Steve back from the dead by his ears.

"I promise." He declared solemnly, dropping a kiss on the little girl's forehead and rocking her body lightly, lulling her back to sleep.

\

He woke up a few hours later to gentle fingers caressing his hair. For a second he forgot about the warm weight across his chest, who was currently missing. But when he realized that Matilda was missing he opened his eyes, hand already moving to grasp the gun from the nightstand.

A mop of messy blond hair and amused baby blue eyes snapped Bucky out of his daze.

"Stevie?"

Steve smiled at him, a little tired, but so full of love that he left Bucky completely breathless. He was still in his suit, the shield sitting against the foot of the bed and he had Matilda giggling and squirming on his lap, both of her arms around Steve's neck.

"Morning, love." Steve replied, moving to give him a kiss on the lips. Bucky opened his mouth to reply, instead a heartbroken sob escaped his and he was on Steve in a second. Arms hugging both his husband and their little girl tight.

"моя любовь." Bucky whispered brokenly. "Главная."

"Yes, baby. I'm home." Steve whispered back.

The three of them sat in silence for over ten minutes, simply hugging or sharing sweet kisses. Bucky felt all the tension in Steve's body leaving them as soon as he had both Bucky and Matilda in his arms. The Captain was breathing both of them in and Bucky realized that it was something he and Steve did every time they came back from a mission. They were each other's home.

"What time is it?" Bucky whispered, lips grazing Steve's neck with the softest touch.

"A little after six."

"Weren't you supposed to come home this afternoon?"

"You were so upset on the phone when I talked to you. I convinced Nat and Clint to let me fly us back home if it meant that I get to see you guys sooner. They wanted to rest a bit."

Bucky let out a teary laugh.

"I'm glad you're home." He stopped for a second before adding in Russian: "And in one piece too."

"Always." Steve replied back. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Daddy!" Matilda cheered, making the two men laugh. "I'm hungry."

"Come on, then, peanut. I'll make you breakfast while your Daddy rests." Bucky said, pulling back to kiss the little girl on her cheek. "I'll make you pancakes and we can eat them with that strawberry sauce we've made the other day."

"Yay!" Matilda shouted, jumping from Steve's lap and landing on the floor with a thud.

"No way I'm going to miss your pancakes and homemade strawberry sauce!" Steve grinned. "I missed having you make me breakfast, love."

"Steve…" Bucky warned, squinting his eyes in the Captain's general direction. "You need to rest. You're human too, remember?"

"I'm aware. I'll make you guys a deal. You two can go downstairs and make us breakfast while I shower real quick. Then we can put on a movie and get comfortable 'cause I don't plan on leaving you out of my sight too soon. We can have a lazy day in!"

"But can we go to the park later or visit Howie, Uncle Tony and Auntie Pepper?" Matilda asked.

"Of course, peanut. We can do whatever you want." Steve was quick to add and Bucky agreed that it was the perfect plan.

He urged Matilda to go downstairs and get everything out of the fridge for him. He wanted two minutes alone with his husband.

As soon as the little girl was out of the room, bouncing on the stairs, Bucky grabbed Steve, kissing him hard on the lips. He missed Steve. He missed his taste and that ridiculously sexy beard on his cheeks and the way Steve moaned out his name before they were all breathless.

"Mm… Maybe Tilly would like to stay with Tony, Pepper and Howie tonight." Steve groaned, sucking a mark on Bucky's collarbone. "I kinda missed my gorgeous husband."

"Ah!" Bucky gasped out, a smirk curling his lips. "Does your husband knows that you're moaning out another man's name?"

"Funny." Steve said, rolling his eyes before dropping another kiss on Bucky's lips.

Matilda yelled for Bucky to go downstair and he reluctantly pulled away, not before unzipping Steve's suit.

Steve slapped his ass, making Bucky bark out a little shout.

"Go make me breakfast, man!"

"You're an idiot."

"You love me." Steve replied cheekily.

"Yeah." Bucky murmured. "I really do."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Summary: Steve and Sam are visiting Natasha and Clint in Moscow on Winter break. During an exploration of the city Steve and Sam found themselves at a cozy coffee shop where Steve absolutely falls in love with a handsome guy. Fluffy and sort of embarrassing.**_

 _ **\**_

Steve fell in love with Moscow. It was hard not to considering his restless artist soul that took in every piece of detail and beautiful architecture. Even though it was hard to accommodate at first with the climate change and time schedule, he found himself fighting against the cold and dragging his best friend Sam to every place he found remotely interesting.

Sam complained, but he didn't put up a fight, it was pointless to fight against Steve.

They were best friends, visiting Natasha and Clint during the winter break from University. Natasha and Clint had the opportunity to study a year abroad and they both chose Russia manly because of Natasha's roots. Clint said that it was easy for him to leave New York and move to a foreign country for a whole year, but let's be honest, the guy was so in love with the redhead he would have followed her to the end of the world.

It was the first time visiting them after months of Skype conversations and Steve was so excited to see his friends again. The four of them were never separated for too long.

"Oh, look! We have to visit this place!" Steve exclaimed cheerfully, dragging Sam by his arm towards what looked like an antique shop.

"Aw, man, gimme a break!" his friend complained. "I can't even feel my fucking fingers, there's snow in my boots and up my ass and I just want something hot to drink or I'll cry right here in the middle of the sidewalk."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"You're such a drama queen, Wilson. Fine, I guess we could go and warm up a bit before heading home. It's getting dark."

"Great, I saw a coffee shop down the street, let's go there." Sam answered and it was his turn to drag Steve across the street to the coffee shop. They stopped only for a few seconds so Steve could take a picture of the place and send it to Natasha so she and Clint could meet them there after they were done with the groceries. Natasha's response was a simple thumbs up.

The coffee shop was a cozy little place with warm lightning and what looked like old books taped on the ceiling, colourful plants and mismatched furniture that gave the place a sense of comfort and warmth. Steve fell in love as soon as he stepped inside. It was lovely and quite stranded so they had no problem in finding a table big enough to accommodate the two of them plus Natasha and Clint.

"Hot chocolate?" Sam asked after shedding layers of clothing and Steve nodded, taking off his thick-rimmed glasses to wipe them. He put them back on and looked around the shop. There were a few people at the tables, all of them talking fast, but quietly in Russian and sometimes cracking a grin or two.

However the person that got Steve's attention was the guy sitting alone at the table by the window, so very close to where Steve was staying, a cup of steaming liquid in front of him, a half-eaten muffin and a book opened in his hands. Steve recognized the cover of the book as being _The Shining_ by Stephen King and his heart suddenly fluttered in his chest because one, _he loved that book._ Two, _the guy knew how to keep a book in his hands._ Three, _the guy was hella cute._

He was probably as tall as Steve, but with what people would call a lanky frame. Steve thought it was the opposite, the guy was probably lithe, fluid, gracious in a way that Steve Rogers with his muscles and _Dorito shaped constitution, I swear to God Steve you look like a chip and now I'm hungry_ (Clint's words, not his!) and two left feet could never be.

The soft sweater he was wearing was outlining his muscles and once again Steve was mesmerized by how easily a person could look both strong and vulnerable, big and small, soft yet alluringly sexy. The contrasts made Steve's head spin with desire, his cheeks filling with a blush.

And if his body was attractive, his face was out of this world. A strong, chiselled jaw, covered in a dust of dark stubble that gave his appearance a rugged, sexy(ish) look. Full lips, pouty and rosy, the curve of his mouth was sinfull and he wondered if they were as soft as they looked. An elegant nose and killer cheekbones all toped with long lashes that were falling across said cheekbones. His almost shoulder-length hair looked soft and was shining in the pale light, pushed back behind his ears so it won't fall in his eyes.

The guy was an angel sent from above, Steve decided.

Probably feeling Steve's heated gaze over him, the guy's head snapped in his direction, steel blue eyes gazing into his own and holy shit, the guy was too fucking beautiful to be true.

There was an amused small smile on his lips and he nodded friendly in Steve's direction who honest to God squealed, blushed and ducked his head feeling like a complete and utter idiot.

"What got your panties in a twist, Rogers?" Sam asked, finally joining him at the table and placing a delicious looking hot chocolate in front of him. Steve blushed harder. "Why are you blushing?"

"Him." Steve muttered, subtly nodding his head towards the handsome guy who resumed his reading. "Or at least I wish he could get my panties in a twist."

"Are you having dirty thoughts in a coffee shop?" Sam asked, laughing and sneaking a glance at the guy.

"You know me, Sam. I fall in love easy if the guy has pretty eyes."

"Does he?"

"Does he what?"

"Does he has pretty eyes?" Sam asked, rolling his a little.

"The prettiest!" Steve exclaimed and then proceeded to gush at Sam about the guys prettiness, his cheekbones and that small smile that absolutely killed Steve right on the spot.

"Instead of gushing about him to me, or I don't know, staring at him like an absolute creep you could have go and say hi. Strike a conversation about a book."

"Sure Sam, 'cause I know how to easily support a conversation in Russian. And I didn't stare like a creep. I was admiring God's breathtaking work on this world all the while thanking him from putting me and this guy at the same time in the same place. I'd say it's fate. We have to be soulmates."

"You're a disaster, Rogers." Sam laughed, waving his hand in the air for Natasha and Clint. "Guess what? Steve's not even a week old in the Motherland and he already fell in love."

"Aw, love!" Clint giggled, blowing a raspberry in Steve's direction. "Who's the poor bastard that will have to put up with _Steven-Grant-I-act-like-I'm-not-something-special-but-deep-down-I-know-I'm-hotter-than-the-surface-of-the-sun-Rogers._ His comment was obviously made for Steve to blush which he did, leaving Clint and Sam giggling like the fucking idiots they were.

"Quit it, fuckers." Natasha growled at them, smiling brightly at Steve. "Where is he?"

"Pretty boy over there by the window. Steve's been ogling him since we arrived." Sam snorted and looked at Clint like they just shared an inside joke.

Natasha, not-so-subtly, turned in her seat, eyes lighting up with some sort of amusement and mischief when he caught sight of the guy.

"Yasha!" she called, getting the attention of the guy who grinned, killing Steve again softly. They were out of their seats in a second, hugging and talking fast in Russian and Clint looked like he had tears pooling in his eyes, his face turning bright red at an alarming pace.

"Clint, are you alright?" Steve asked worried, but then Natasha came back at the table with the guy following her closely. She told him something, gesturing towards Clint and rolling her eyes, looking at Sam and then at Steve.

"Sam, Steve, this is Yasha. He's one of my classmates and close friend." Natasha said and that devious smirk was totally directed at Steve who tried to smile without blushing, waving his hand in a dorky gesture.

But then the guy, Yasha, opened his mouth to speak, English rolling smoothly from his tongue in an accent that Steve could only recognize as a Brooklyn accent.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you both. Natasha has been talking my ear non-stop about the upcoming arrival of her two close friends. How is Russia treating you so far? Oh, I'm James Buchanan Barnes, but I usually go by Bucky. Natasha insists on calling me James even in Russian."

The mortified look on Steve's face was enough to push both Clint and Sam over the edge and the two of them started to laugh so hard Steve felt like the whole coffee shop was shaking with them.

And Steve. Poor, baby Steve was feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet. He wished for a black hole to open beneath his chair and swallow him whole. Any kind of death would be easier than the mortifying embarrassment he felt at the moment.

"I want to die." Steve whispered, covering his flaming face with his hands. "Seriously, someone kill me like, right now, please. I'll pay you."

"I swear to God, Rogers, this is so like you." Sam managed to say between fits of hysteric giggles.

"Oh, hey, it's okay. I mean, I obviously heard and understood what you were saying, but hey if it helps you I think you're devastatingly beautiful too and I would love to get to know you better." Bucky said, smiling softly at him and now Steve was dying for a whole different reason.

A smiling Bucky should be illegal.

Seriously, he felt so attacked.

"I – uh… Ah… I – I…" Steve stammered, cringing at the lack of coordination between his brain and his mouth. Bucky laughed, shaking his head.

"How about we start over? Hi, I'm Bucky and I think you're handsome and adorable and I would love to take you out on a date."

Steve was eternal grateful that his voice didn't quiver when he answered:

"I'm Steve, and I would love to."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Summary: Steve finds out that his long-term boyfriend is cheating on him.**_

 _ **\**_

"He's cheating on me." Steve whispered to Peggy, one day, out of the blue when they were watching a movie at Steve's place, box of takeout Chinese food between them. Peggy made a startled noise in the back of her throat and didn't bother to stop the movie before turning towards Steve, a shocked expression on her face.

"I beg you pardon?"

"Brock." Steve clarified, not daring to look at her. "He's cheating on me."

Silence settled between the two of them, and Steve snuck a look in Peggy's direction. He knew her too well not to understand that the blank look that replaced her shocked one meant anything but trouble. Peggy slowly turned her head, catching his eyes. Hers were burning dangerously and Steve suddenly felt a little worried for Brock.

"I'm going to murder him in his sleep." She said simply, without hiding the venom in her voice. Despite himself Steve laughed, although it sounded a little pained and forced. Upon hearing that, Peggy's eyes softened just a little bit. "What are you going to do?"

"I want to see what's so special about the guy he's cheating me with. What made him throw a one and a half year relationship out of the window like it was nothing. I already stole Brock's phone and texted the guy saying that I want to meet him for a late dinner later tonight at my favourite diner. He didn't even bother to delete the conversation with this James guy, knowing well that I would never do such a thing."

"Oh, Steve!" Peggy exclaimed throwing her arms around his skinny body. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"I'm fine." Steve whispered.

He really wasn't.

\

Peggy drove him to the diner nearly a half an hour earlier and as he made his way around the place shouting and waving at the waitresses, he was glad that the diner was mostly stranded. Just a couple on a date was seated in a booth opposite to the one Steve chose.

Darcy, one of the waitresses, bought a cup of coffee to the table, sitting down to chat with him for a few minutes. She didn't ask why he was alone and he never told her. Darcy probably guessed that something was wrong, just for the vibes he was throwing around but chose not to comment on them and after minutes of chit-chat she stood up and went to the kitchen.

Five minutes after Darcy left, Steve heard the door open and he raised his head, pushing his glasses on his nose and feeling his mouth open in awe. The guy that entered looked around for a couple of seconds, an adorable confused look setting on his face. He was young, maybe a year or two older than Steve himself and clearly younger than Brock who was pushing thirty. Long brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun at the back of his neck and he was wearing skinny jeans and combat boots and a black leather jacket over a tight white T-shirt. He was all fluid movements and grace with his muscled body, but lithe frame. And he was obviously taller than Steve. Six inches on him at least. Tall, and dark and handsome.

So, so, fucking handsome.

He forced himself to stand up, making his way towards the guy that was still looking around confused. He was shaking pretty bad and Steve begged the Lord to not let his voice waver.

"James?" he asked, clearing his throat to catch the guy's attention.

James turned around, looking at Steve with surprised big, blue-grey eyes. If Steve didn't know any better he'd say that the way he was being analysed meant that James liked what he saw.

A small smile on the corner of James mouth made Steve's heart beat faster.

"Yes?"

"Follow me, please." Steve demanded, turning around abruptly and retreating to his previous booth. He didn't look back to see if James was truly following him and he was surprised when he saw the guy slide on the seat opposite to his.

Steve tilted his head to the side, taking in the older guy's appearance. A defined jaw. High cheekbones. Pouty lips and a little stubble framing that beautiful mouth and defining those killer cheekbones. Long lashes that seemed unnatural for a guy and the prettiest eyes he's ever seen.

This guy was truly gorgeous.

Steve sighed a little laugh.

"Of course it had to be someone that looks like you." He murmured bitterly and he was surprised that James actually heard him.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Steve asked.

"No, but I would like to. Not everyday someone as gorgeous as you approaches me."

"Well nice to meet you, James. I'm Steve Rogers. Brock's current long-term boyfriend." Steve gritted out.

James closed an eye, no longer smiling flirty at him.

"What?"

"You heard me." Steve replied through clenched teeth. "I'm Brock's boyfriend. Brock Rumlow. You know him. You two fuck on a regular basis."

James stared at him with wide eyes and his mouth slightly ajar. Steve thought that the guy was a pretty good faker if he even knew about Steve's existence, but then again, James looked truly shocked by Steve's words. Like he couldn't grasp the concept of a potential boyfriend (other than him) in Brock Rumlow's life.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he eventually said, voice small and dripping with an emotion Steve couldn't put his finger on.

The tears that threatened to fall from Steve's eyes slid slowly down his cheeks. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through pictures until he found one of Steve and Brock in Brock's apartment. It was the first picture they took together.

"Does it look like a joke?" Steve murmured lamely, trying and failing to wipe his tears.

Steve looked at him through a curtain of tears and was surprised to see James struggling to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked a little louder, watching how James gasped for air. "Holy fuck, are you having a panic attack?"

James barely had time to nod before Steve was up from his seat and sliding towards him.

"Oh shit, Darcy, bring me a glass of water!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You're alright, James. C'mon breathe with me."

He mimicked deep breaths and was glad that after a few seconds of hesitation James started to follow his lead. Darcy bought the water to the table and after James calmed himself enough to breathe on his own, Steve pushed the glass of water towards him, urging him to drink.

"I'm so sorry for making you have a panic attack!" Steve murmured, cheeks burning with embarrassment. He never would have thought that this discussion would end up with James having a panic attack. He mostly thought that he was going to get his ass kicked.

James' hysteric laughter pulled him from his own mind.

"You're sorry? You? You find out that your boyfriend is cheating with me and you're the one who's sorry?" James asked between fits of laughter.

Well, when he put it that way Steve did sound sort of ridiculous.

"I can't believe this." James whispered for himself. He shook his head and turned to look at Steve. His eyes were heavy with guilt and shame. "Who in their right mind would cheat on someone like you?" he added in the same soft voice, moving to dry the tears from Steve's cheeks. "God, I can't even look at you. I want to dig a hole and hide in it." He paused for a second and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "I'm so sorry, Steve. Fuck, I can't even apologize because I feel like it's not enough. But I am, I am so sorry, you have no idea. I didn't know. He told me that his last relationship was two years ago. Oh God, I fucked up big time."

Steve suddenly felt sorry for the guy. He never thought that maybe the guy Brock was seeing was clueless. That he didn't know about Steve existence in Brock's life. It's not like his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend?) went around flaunting their relationship in people's face. It took a year for Steve to meet any of Brock's family or friends, always thinking that maybe the older man was ashamed of him.

"You honestly didn't know?" Steve asked quietly and James shook his head furiously.

"I didn't. I swear. I know I'm a fuck-up and an idiot most of the times, but mingling in other people's relationship is not my style. I would never do anything to hurt someone on purpose."

"How long have you…seen Brock?" he barely stopped himself from saying _fuck._

James pursed his lips, once again looking devastatingly ashamed.

"Three months." James whispered.

A thought suddenly occurred Steve. Something that made his stomach churn and his heart break just a little under all the anger and betrayal he felt.

"Do you love him?"

"Oh God, no. It's not like that, I promise. He's…not exactly my type. He's alright if you hang out a little over two hours with him, but he tends to get a little insufferable. Oh fuck. Not only that motherfucker cheated you with me, but now I sit here and talk shit about him. Sorry."

Steve couldn't help himself. He giggled and noticing the way James' face lightened up only made him laugh harder. It was like the guy was a little kid that has been given a big present. Like Steve's laugh was something that made him happy and after the giggles died down he felt himself blushing under James' gaze. No one looked at him that way before.

"I'm sorry. You're cute when you blush." Steve excused himself. James' cocked one eyebrow to the side and leaned in a little his warm, minty breath washing over Steve.

"Pal…so are you."

"I know that you've just met me, so don't feel obliged to say yes…but…will you help me with something?"

"Is it about Brock and some sort of revenge?" James asked and Steve blushed again.

"Maybe…"

"Oh, I'm game. But first, please, call me Bucky."

\

"Jamie, baby, slow down." Brock chuckled, rolling his eyes a little at the way the younger guy was dragging him across the hallway to his apartment. "Are you really this excited to have a threesome?"

"Been wanting to do that since forever." He replied, trying to sound sweet as sugar when in fact his blood was boiling with anger. That motherfucker. Going around thinking that he could hurt Steve and drag Bucky into his shit as well. He could punch the living fucks out of him in a second.

"Mm…" Brock muttered, trailing kisses down his neck. Bucky shivered. Out of disgust, not arousal. "You said that the guy is already here?"

"Yep." Bucky replied, opening the door and letting them inside, before tossing off his jacket and his shoes. He grabbed Brock's hand, stopping him from kissing him any further and entered the living room where Steve was sitting on the island separating the living room and the kitchen. A sketchbook in his lap and his hair falling in his gorgeous eyes. Fuck, but the little punk was too pretty for his own good. He wanted to punch Brock just for even thinking on cheating on Steve.

Speaking of Brock, his hand suddenly tightened in Bucky's grasp and he stopped abruptly, bumping into Bucky's back.

"Steve?" he whispered and Steve raised his head with a smile.

"Steve…" Bucky grinned, closing the distance between them and settling himself between the skinny guy's legs. Bucky would later blame the impulse, and the need to prove Brock a point, but as soon as Steve's hands came to rest themselves on his shoulders, he gripped his waist in his hands and kissed him.

It totally caught Steve by surprise, but he recovered quickly, melting in his hug and letting Bucky take the lead in their kiss. It was slow, unrushed, sexy. He couldn't remember the last time he got so painfully hard and so embarrassing quick while making out with a guy. But it was something about Steve that drove Bucky crazy.

The soft curves of his body that was like liquid spirit in his hands, how Steve gasped and moaned against Bucky, making him swallow down every sound like a starving man. How Steve responded his kiss like no one less. It made Bucky dizzy and sorry that it ended when they couldn't breathe anymore.

Steve pulled back, his face flushed and pupils blown, and his lips as red as a cherry and a little wet. He looked like he was ready to devour Bucky.

"Hi Brock." Steve said, without looking away from Bucky. "Great seeing you here…"

\

He punched Brock several times that night and after he tossed him out he spent the rest of the night eating take out and making out with Steve on his couch.

\

Three years later at their wedding a cousin of Bucky came to them to ask how they've met. The poor guy looked a little awkward standing there in front of the grooms, waiting for them to finish laughing.

Eventually Steve calmed himself down to explain.

"My ex-boyfriend was cheating me with him and he had no idea. And after we confronted him about it we spent the rest of the night making out on his couch."

"And we couldn't keep our hands off each other ever since then." Bucky grinned, sneakily pinching Steve's ass and throwing him into another fit of laughter.

\


	15. Chapter 15

_**Summary: A little girl plays matchmaker for Bucky and Steve.**_

 _ **\**_

Bucky Barnes is fucking exhausted.

Making his way through the supermarket's aisle, he gripped the cart tight willing his legs to drag him through the store, all the while focusing on staying awake long enough to finish groceries and return home.

He hated Natasha just a little bit for forcing him to take a shower and get out of the house. Admitedly, he hasn't eaten anything substantial in over two days, running only on coffee, pop tarts and crackers and he hasn't slept longer than three hours a night in a week.

So when Natasha came over this morning to check on him because he hasn't been returning any of her calls, he found Bucky typing furiously on his laptop, drinking day old, stale coffee. She almost popped a vein because she was yelling at him to move his ass. He only did so when she pointed out that he has run out of coffee, pop tarts and crackers to eat.

Bucky sighed, running a hand over his face and dropping some things into his cart before moving along. A woman threw an uneasy glance in his direction and he frowned. Did he look that bad? He knew that his hair was kind of messy, but he liked to think that it was artfully toloused, soft curls of brown hair bouncing slightly when he ran his fingers through it. He also knew that his beard grew quite a bit, giving him a sort of rugged look, but at least it wasn't as messy as his hair. Maybe the dark circles under his eyes made the woman look uncomfortable. Or the paleness of his skin. Or the rumpled clothes that were the only ones clean enough to wear to the grocery store.

Bucky was so caught up in his own mind that he barely had time to dodge the little girl that was standing in front of his cart by the sweets, inspecting a bag of gummy worms.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry sweetheart, are you okay?" he rasped out, wincing at the sound of his voice. Is that what happens when you don't use your voice for an extended period of time?

A pair of big blue eyes, the most beautiful shade he's ever seen, looked up to him, and the little blonde girl frowned.

"You're not supposed to swear." she scolded him lightly.

Bucky stiffled his laugh, putting on a solemn look.

"You're right and I'm so very sorry for swearing. I promise I won't do it again."

"Good."

"And I'm sorry for almost running you over with my cart."

"That's alright."

Bucky nodded, offering her a smile and maneveuring the cart away from her. He was almost finished with the groceries.

"Wait!" the little girl called after him, and Bucky stopped and turned around. She wasn't carrying any type of candy, her task long forgotten. "Are you married?"

"Err...no." he admitted, feeling kind of awkward standing there in the middle of the aisle and discussing his love life with a five year old.

"Are you in any type of romantic relationship?"

Wow. The little one was straight forward. And maybe a little too articulate for someone her age.

"No, I'm not." he felt compelled by her big blue eyes to answer.

She contemplated his answer for a second.

"What's your name?"

"Bucky. What's yours?"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bucky, I'm Wanda." She thrusted her tiny hand in his and Bucky shook hers bewildered.

"Nice to meet you too, Wanda."

"Do you like boys, Mr. Bucky?"

Bucky choked on his own spit and he stood there coughing for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. The question clearly took him by surprise and the look on Wanda's face made him burst out in giggles. She was looking at him in all of her five year old seriousness. Like she was ready to get down to business. The fact that a little girl could surprise him so much was saying something and the fact that the said little girl didn't have any problem with blurting such things to strangers in supermarkets meant that she was raised to be an independent young lady and to always speak her mind no matter what. Her parents were probably open minded too. It was refreshing.

Wanda waited patiently for his answer and he decided that he will give it to her.

"Yes, I like boys, Wanda."

She lightened up with a grin and suddenly she was talking a hundred miles a minute gesturing to be picked up and put on the kid's seat in the cart. He gave in, trying to follow all of the things she was saying.

"Come on, we have to find my daddy!" was all he caught and Bucky was moving again through the store, taking things from the shelves and actually letting Wanda talk him into buying fresh vegetables and fruits and meat instead of pre-made dinners.

"You have to stay healthy." she told him wisely.

Bucky chuckled and was ready to reply when a voice boomed from behind him.

"Wanda Sarah Rogers you're in huge trouble!"

Wanda offered a huge smile and Bucky stopped and turned around noticing the guy that was making his way towards them, a scowl depening the lines on his forehead.

"Oh shit..." he heard himself curse, not bothering to apologize to Wanda.

The guy was probably Bucky's age and if the similarities between him and Wanda were anything to go by, he was Wanda's father as well. God, but the man was so beautiful Bucky felt himself gaping like a fucking fish. He was the embodiment of Bucky's ever wet dream. Taller than him with muscles for days. Blond and blue eyes and such a pretty face Bucky felt himself swoon.

"What did I tell you about wandering off in the supermarket? I turned for one second, one! And you were gone. Are you bothering strangers again?" He turned towards Bucky, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm so sorry, I swear she's a good kid, but she's not very patient and she likes to talk to new people. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh no!" Bucky heard himself talk, his voice sounding far away, but slightly less raspy. "She was adorable and very funny. I enjoyed our time together. She's probably the most well-behaved kid I've ever met."

"Thank you." Wanda's father replied, his cheeks turning a little pink. Un-fucking-believable. The guy was so precious it hurt Bucky's heart a little.

"Daddy! This is Mr. Bucky, he's a writer and he told me all about his new book. He likes boys too, Daddy!"

 _Too?_

As in _he likes boys as other people we know,_ or _he likes boys as you do too, Daddy._ Wanda's father flushed crimson and he glared at the little girl who offered him a smile in return. Bucky wanted to laugh.

"Wanda...what did I tell you about asking people about their sexual orientation?"

"That they might feel offended."

"And why do you keep doing it?"

"Because Uncle Sam told Uncle Tony who was talking to Auntie Pepper that you haven't been on a date since I was born and that you need to get laid and blow off some steam." she frowned a bit and Bucky dared to look in the father's direction who looked promptly mortified. "I don't know what that means. It's probably some grown-up games, right? So I told them that I'll help you find a date. And I did! Mr. Bucky is not seeing anyone and he looks like a good guy, also I find him very good looking and maybe he can take you out on a date and get you laid, Daddy."

The father groaned out loud and Bucky couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing, loving how the guy blushed even harder if it was possible.

"I'm...so done. I can't even." he heard him whisper which only made Bucky laugh harder.

"Wanda...you can't...you can't do that...Oh my God. Wanda...why are you doing this to me?" the guy babbled making his daughter giggle.

"There, there, Daddy." she said, petting his arm lovingly.

"You know." Bucky said, drawing the father's attention back to him. "I'm feeling kind of honoured that your daughter deemed be worthy of you. I think we should definetly go on a date."

"Yes!" Wanda cried out. "See, Daddy? I told you!"

"But I can't do that if I don't know the name of the guy I'm taking out on a date." he continued.

"Steve...Uh...Steve Rogers." Wanda's father replied, sticking his hand out shyly.

"James Barnes, but call me Bucky, everybody does." Bucky replied, shaking his hand for a few seconds. It was warm and big and it felt so nice clasped with his. He was wondering how those hands felt on certain parts of his body. Bucky took out his phone, thrusting it in Steve's hands. "Put your number there and we'll see about that date."

While Steve did so he helped Wanda out of his cart, hugging her briefly and chuckling when she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered in his ear.

"No, thank you, sweetheart. Your father's hot." he whispered back conspirationally and Wanda giggled.

Steve gave Bucky his phone back, not quite meeting his eyes. Bucky grinned, laughing for himself.

"See you around, Steve Rogers. I'll call you."

"Uh, yeah...See you around, Buck."

 _Buck._

Hm, he liked that almost as much as he liked Wanda and Steve.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Summary: Steve and Bucky have been married for ten years, but their married life is not the same anymore and they are thinking about getting a divorce. (Fluffy with just a tiny bit of angst)**_

 _ **\**_

Steve sighed as soon as he opened his eyes, noticing the empty space next to his. It wasn't unusual for Steve to wake up alone, he has been doing that for the past - what? - three or so years? Rolling out of the bed, he stretched, popping his joints and going to the bathroom to do his morning routine.

After he showered he returned to the bedroom, pulling out some clothes for the day and making the bed before going to the kitchen to find himself something to eat. He was surprised to see the coffee pot half full, Bucky never drank his coffee at home, but chose to stop at Starbucks on his way to work. He put on some toast and fixed himself a cup of coffee before checking his emails and messages.

Nothing from Bucky, but plenty of things from work. He sighed again, chewing slowly on his toast and sipping from the cup of coffee. His eyes drifted to the fridge. Their ridiculously decorated fridge: magnets from all of the places they have visited, drawings made by Katie - Clint and Natasha's little girl -, and one single picture among all of the things. A picture of Steve and Bucky, pressed together in the snow and both looking at each other. Bucky had his hair full of snowflakes and he was sticking his tongue out at Steve, while Steve himself had the goofiest smile on his face.

The picture was taken soon after they married. Both too young at 23 to be married, but insanely in love and happy.

Steve felt his chest tightening. He couldn't remember the last time he's seen Bucky looking at him like that. He couldn't remember the last time his heart threatened to beat out of his chest because Bucky was simply standing somewhere near him.

Fuck. He hasn't spoken a word to Bucky in over two weeks. Both too busy with their jobs (Bucky an engineer at Stark Industries, always leaving the first thing in the morning, and Steve illustrator, always coming home and finding his husband asleep) and their separated lives.

They were both brilliant young men. They made a name for themselves and they made more money they could care to spend. Steve and Bucky bought their first house together (a beautiful two-story house, modern, but captivating and they felt at home at first; now it was just a quiet, empty place for them to sleep and shower in) separated cars and separated motorcycles.

They were young, successful, rich.

And unhappily married.

Steve frowned, almost choking on a piece of toast and quickly raised from his seat to wash his mug before gathering his things and leaving for work.

He took his keys out of the little glass bowl they kept there and decided that he was going to ride his bike to work today. Apparently Bucky had the same idea, for the keys to his luxurious Mercedes were still in the bowl.

Steve noticed the notepad they kept there and the pen next to it and something struck his mind. He bent over, taking the pen and scribbling a note on it.

 _Hope you've had a good day at work! :)_

Fuck it. He was going to at least talk through notes with his husband.

\

When he came home that night he wasn't surprised to find Bucky already in bed and snoring. He didn't even move when Steve entered the room and stripped his clothes to crawl into the bed and Steve was so tired he completely forgot about the note he left Bucky that morning.

\

The next day he was once again surprised to find the coffee pot half-full and two donuts waiting for him in the kitchen. There was a sticky note attached to the counter. _Morning, thank you for your note yesterday. Stark's driving me fucking crazy. Hope you have a good day at work too. :)_

He smiled despite the fact that trading notes with his husband instead of actually talking to him was kind of sad.

\

 _Deadlines. Deadlines everywhere. It's driving me crazy. Thank you for the donuts, again, you don't have to go and get me breakfast, Bucky, I know how busy you are._

The thing is I want to _._

How would you feel about being my alibi after I fucking murder Stark?

 _What did he do?_

He almost fucking killed me. I don't know why I even bother with him. He's a catastrophe _._

 _Because you're a genius and Stark likes keeping you around._

 _I think I just drew a character that looks like you, I'm so tired._

Well I'm honoured.

Also, thank you for the flower. I loved it.

 _It was just a flower that I stole from a garden._

It's the thought that counts.

Hey, by the way, Stark's throwing a huge party for Pepper's birthday next week. He said that we have to be there.

 _We're shit at picking presents for our friends. Let alone our female friends._

I'll just tell her to buy herself something and send the receipt to me.

 _You can't do that, it's her fucking birthday._

Fine, I'll ask Natasha.

\

Trading notes with Bucky was kind of fun. After a week of doing so he was almost giddy to go home everytime after work. Which never happened in the past three years. He was happy that Bucky asked him to tag along to Pepper's birthday party. The last time they went out together was a year ago on Clint's birthday which was also the last time they had sex. Drunk sex, but it was still sex.

Steve was surprised to see that the lights were on when he got home. Which meant that Bucky wasn't asleep. Which meant that they'll finally talk face to face and not through notes. The thought made his stomach flip. It was ridiculous. It was like asking Bucky on their first date once again.

Steve stood there for a couple of seconds, gathering his courage and releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. He opened the door, closing it with way too much force just to announce his presence. The keys were dropped loudly on the bowl by the door and he nearly tripped over his untied laces.

Bucky popped his head from behind a wall, watching as Steve struggled to take his boots off.

"You're home early." he said, a small smile curving his lips. Steve shrugged.

"Wasn't feeling well. And so are you. Are you making dinner? It's smells delicious."

Bucky's whole body appeared from behind the wall, he was dressed in soft grey pants and a black worn-out hoodie that Steve was pretty sure was his.

"What did you say?"

"I said that it smells delicious." Steve replied confused.

Bucky rolled his eyes, closing the space between their bodies in two long steps. His hand was plastered to Steve's forehead in a second.

"Are you getting sick? Did you take your vitamins? You don't seem to have a fever, although you're a little pale..."

"Bucky!" Steve laughed, taking the hand that was on his forehead and clasping it with his own. "I'm not sick, just a bit tired. No need to freak out."

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve.

"You're a punk."

"Jerk."

"C'mon, wash up, I'm making stew, should be ready any minute now."

"Yes, mom."

Steve yelped out in surprise when Bucky slapped his ass.

Of course, the stew was delicious, and Steve loved sitting at the table with Bucky, eating and chatting about their day while sharing a bottle of red wine. Steve couldn't get over the fact that this should be a common thing - eating dinner with his husband in their home - but in the past couple of years (really!) things started to shift in their household. They started to drift apart and Steve blamed it at first on their jobs. Sure, it was stressing and it was a lot of work, but it wasn't an excuse to forget about their marriage or their duties as husbands.

Steve also knew that both of them thought about a divorce one too many times. They were too young when they got married, and way too crazy about each other. Bucky's voice pulled him back from this thoughts.

"I'm making some tea." he announced, putting the plates in the sink and Steve stood up to wash them.

"I'll start with the dishes."

Bucky beamed at him and Steve found himself grinning back. He started on the dishes, careful to wash and rinse them good, and he was almost finished when Bucky nudged him with his hip to the side so he could inspect their cabinet.

"What tea do you want?" Bucky asked, taking various boxes from the cabinet.

"I don't want tea."

His husband scoffed rolling his eyes.

"I didn't ask if you want tea, I'm making you drink tea because you said you aren't feeling well. Now, what tea would you like to drink?"

"Chamomile."

"Great choice."

\

Steve never believed that one week of trading _love-notes_ with his husband and a night having dinner together might shift their relationship and make the world spin again. Things were a bit better between him and Bucky, yes. They were still trading notes and Bucky was still leaving him donuts for breakfast in the morning and Steve made the effort to go home sooner and have dinner with him.

They would talk for hours before curling into the bed to sleep. Still without touching, but they did drifted closer to one another, night after night.

He almost forgot how magnificent Bucky's laugh was, or how much he adored him when he smiled. It was nice, discovering his husband again, and he knew that Bucky felt the same.

Going to Pepper's birthday party turned out to be a fun thing to do together. They got ready side by side, teasing and complimenting each other and Bucky managed to set his soul on fire when he impulsively kissed him on the lips.

They took a cab to the Stark Tower, even though Steve insisted that he could drive there so Bucky could drink. _Not a chance, punk, we're going to get wasted on Tony's ridiculously expensive champagne._ Walked with their fingers tangled together, kissing Pepper and wishing her a loud happy birthday before Tony appeared and urged the three of them to the bar where Natasha, Clint, Sam, Rhodey, Bruce, Maria, Thor, Jane and Betty were waiting to do shots.

Both Natasha and Sam looked at their clasped hands and both looked at Steve to assure him that _they were going to talk about this later._

Somewhere between the sixth and seventh shot he lost his suit jacket and rolled the sleeves to his shirt. He also lost Bucky and half of his friends in the crowd, but he didn't mind. He was having fun with Natasha, Maria and Rhodey.

"Steve!" someone shouted over the music and he turned to see Tony stumbling his way through the crowd to get him. "Someone is trying to hook up with your husband."

"What?" Steve asked.

"I mean. I think so. He looked at Bucky like he was a piece of meat and he was a big, hungry shark."

Steve scanned the crowd and sure enough Bucky was by the glass doors, laughing at something a tall, handsome man was saying to him. He looked positively sexy with his hair all mussed and his shirt opened to the middle of his chest, showing off pale, flawless skin.

The man leaned into him, saying something and Bucky threw his head back, laughing once again. Steve clenched his fists and swell of jealousy slithering through him. Didn't that man noticed Bucky's wedding ring? Didn't he notice that Bucky was spoken for?

"Oh, poor Bucky!" Maria sighed. "That dickhead has been trying to get into his pants for months now. Poor Bucky thinks that he's just overly friendly."

"What?" Steve almost shouted and Maria threw him a guilty look whilst Natasha gave him a smug look. He sipped the rest of his drink and slammed the glass onto the bar, the last words he heard were Natasha's _oh, this is going to be fun._

He made his way through the crowd, bumping into a few people and not bothering to apologise. He couldn't stop. The only thing in his vision was the way that man was leaning towards his husband, overly friendly, too touchy-feely for Steve's liking.

It helped that he was quite tipsy, going to drunk. Bucky noticed him first, and he offered that huge, adorable grin of his. Pearly white teeth biting in the plush of his mouth. Steve felt himself smiling back, unintentionally and grasping all of his courage he stopped in front of Bucky, pulling him in for a kiss.

Bucky made a strange noise in the back of his throat - something between a moan and a yelp of surprise, but he recovered quickly and Steve groaned louder than it was appropriate when Bucky's lips parted, letting Steve slid his tongue across his and tasting the warm sweetness of his mouth that he (just realized) missed and craved.

Bucky threw his arms around his neck, and Steve pulled him closer, keeping him tight and secure in his arms, shielding him from the man that was trying to seduce him.

It felt like they've been kissing for hours, when in fact a minute or two passed before they came up for air. Bucky's pupils were blown, and his lips were wet and swollen and cherry red. He looked dumbfounded, clinging to Steve's shirt like he was trying to regain his balance. Steve was sure that his expression mirrored Bucky's.

"Hi." Bucky whispered, only for his ears.

"Hi, baby." Steve replied, and if it was possible, Bucky's eyes got even wider than before. It's been a while since Steve called Bucky anything but his name.

"Uh...this is Rumlow. Ah, B-Brock Rumlow. He works in Stark's security." Bucky said, still looking quite unsteady and shaken-up.

Steve turned around, glaring only a little at the man whom was watching the pair with narrowed eyes.

"Brock, this is Steve." Bucky finished lamely, leaning into Steve's side when Steve put his arm posessively around Bucky's waist.

"I'm his husband, nice to meet you."

"Husband?" Brock asked, not bothering with pleasanteries, or making a move to shake Steve's hand. Steve didn't offer either.

"Didn't notice the wedding ring on his finger?" Steve gritted out, pulling Bucky closer, as if he was marking his teritory. _He's taken. Get your own._

"As a matter of fact, I didn't, too busy staring at all of this to pay attention to such finer details." Brock said sweetly gesturing to Bucky's body, smirking in Steve's direction, daring him to toss back an equally sarcastic line, or a punch.

Bucky laughed awkwardly in his ear, trying to disipate the tension. He must have realized how tight Steve was gripping him. Behind Brock he could see Natasha with a look of annoyance on her face. She definetly heard what he said to Steve and she didn't like it.

He waved her off discretely. _I got it_. Before pulling Bucky into another short kiss and dragging him by the waist to the dancefloor.

"Oh yeah!" Steve called out loudly for Brock and gathering the attention of a few other people. "You should see him without clothes." And just because he was a little shit and he marveled in the way Brock's face hardened with a glare, he slipped his hand lower on Bucky's body, gripping his ass and making his husband jump in surprise. "Piece of art." Steve finished, winking at Brock and turning towards Bucky again.

\

Pepper's birthday party was a success, both Steve and Bucky making sure to compliment Tony on yet another great party. They left somewhere between two and three in the morning. Steve has been faithfully by Bucky's side the rest of the night and his husband didn't seem to mind, but Steve knew him better than that. He knew that something was bothering Bucky.

So, he resisted the urge to drink any more alcohol and only tried water or non-alcoholic cocktails. By the time they arrived home, Steve was completely sober. And apparently so was Bucky.

As soon as the door closed behind Steve, Bucky turned around, hands on his hips and his shirt hanging open on him.

"What the hell was that?" his husband asked.

"What the hell was what?" Steve replied, biting his tongue and playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, Steve. The whole jealous-possessive thing with Brock? What was that?!"

Steve moved from the hall, into the living room, and Bucky followed closely.

"Maria told me that he's been bothering you for months. I just..." he waved his hand in his air, not quite finishing the tought.

"You just what?" Bucky snapped back, now fully glaring at him.

"I didn't like that he was trying to get in your pants."

"He's not trying to get in my pants."

"Bucky, not even you can be that oblivious. I know that I had to spell it out for you the first time I asked you out. Or when I asked you to marry me, but still...you can't be that oblivious."

"Oh, fuck off, Steve." Bucky growled. "Even if he's doing so, that doesn't give you any reason to embarass me in front of one of my colleagues!"

Steve was hit with a sudden, horrid thought. What if...Bucky enjoyed the attention he was getting from Brock? What if Bucky wanted, craved even, that said attention? What if he was thinking of finding closure in another man's arms? Someone that wasn't his husband. Steve knew how cold they grew to be towards each other, yet the thought of his husband with another man sent shivers down his spine. Unpleasant ones. He couldn't grasp that. Couldn't think of a life without Bucky. Without being married to Bucky.

"Are you even listening to me?" Bucky snapped again, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

"Are you - did you and him...?" he couldn't say the next words.

"If you even dare to finish that the next thing that will come out of your mouth will be your teeth." Bucky growled. He was both furious and disappointed. Disappointed that Steve could think so low of him. "How could you even say that? Don't you have any bit of respect for me and for our marriage? Or better yet, do you think that I don't have any respect for you and for our marriage? That I'll go around, sleeping behind your back?"

"I'm sorry!" Steve cried out frustrated. "I'm sorry, okay? I know that you wouldn't do that. I was just...jealous. Am jealous."

"You have no reason to be jealous!" Bucky shouted in his face, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Steve understood the meaning behind his words. _You have no right to be jealous. Not when we haven't slept together in a year. Not when we haven't kissed in months. Not when we haven't talked to each other properly in weeks._

"But you're _my_ husband. _Mine._ "

Bucky laughed in his face. If would have been better if he would have chose to punch him square in the face.

"Am I? Are we even married anymore, or are we just some fucking roomates that happen to sleep in the same bed?"

"But the past week we've..."

"Come so fucking far, right? We've been trading notes, Steve. Notes! Like in middle school. We care so much about this relationship that we couldn't even find the time to actually talk face to face to one another!" Bucky yelled again. "When was the last time we said something relatively sweet to each other? When was the last time we sat on the couch cuddling and watching bad television? When was the last time we've had sex? I don't even have blue balls anymore because they fucking fell!"

"You know what, Bucky? Fuck you and fuck off. You're standing there yelling at me like it's just my fault that our marriage got fucked over. Like it's because of me we haven't cuddled or talked or fucked. Do I have to remind you that you've been just as busy as myself? Maybe I want to wake up with my husband in my arms instead of an empty house and cold sheets. Maybe I want to make you coffee in the morning and maybe I want to kiss you goodbye when you leave. It's not just my fault. You're just as guilty as I am." Steve shouted back, feelings twisting ugly in his stomach and tearing his heart and soul apart. He always hated to fight with Bucky and most of all, he hated to see Bucky cry in front of him.

Looks like that one thing hasn't changed, because as soon as the first sob escaped his husband he was throwing his arms around him and pulling him close to his chest.

"Why did this happen to us?" Bucky was crying, soaking his shirt and trembling like a leaf in his arms. "We used to be crazy about each other. Remember? I used to love you so much. You did too."

"Bucky...oh, Bucky." Steve whimpered. "I will always love you, Bucky. No matter what. I don't know who I am without you."

He cupped Bucky's face in his hands, forcing him to look Steve in the eye.

"I'm not asking for anything. This is hard to overcome. We're going to need patience and let the time heal our relationship. And we're going to have to work really hard for everything. I'm just asking if you think that we could do it. If you find it in yourself to maybe give this another shot. Start over, maybe? Do this right. And if you think that you can't...well... I guess we both know how it'll end."

"Yes." Bucky replied without hesitation. "Yes, we could try. Give this another shot. Start over."

"Yeah?" Steve asked, biting down on his lip.

"Yeah."

They could either lose everything or gain everything.

 ***3 months later***

"Bucky! If you don't get that cute, little ass of yours down we're going to miss our plane!" Steve shouted from downstairs, throwing a worried glance at his watch. He heard a scoff coming down the stairs and he could practically hear Bucky rolling his eyes.

"It's a thirty minutes drive to the airport and you're making us leave almost two hour earlier!" Bucky shouted back, even though he was already climbing down the steps.

"You know that I have an obsession with being punctual."

Bucky grinned from behind his pair of sunglasses. He looked positively smashing dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a loose grey T-shirt and leather jacket. He came to Steve and threw his arms around his neck, getting on his tip toes to plant a sweet kiss on Steve's mouth.

"That I do, my love."

"You ready?" Steve asked impatiently. "Did you get everything?"

"Yes, I got everything."

"Your swimming trunks?"

"I put them there even though I know that we're going to christen every single one of Tony's rooms and go skinny dipping at night."

Steve grinned wolfishly at him.

"You know me too well, baby."

Bucky just rolled his eyes, muttering something to himself before putting on his shoes and moving to exit the house.

"Wait!" Steve called before he could get over the treshold.

"What?"

"I love you."

 _I'm never going to let him leave the house without telling him that._

Bucky beamed at him.

"I love you too, Stevie."

"Okay, let's go. We're awfully late."

"Fucking hell, Steve, you do know that besides giving us his Malibu mansion for this holiday Tony gave us his private jet too, right? It's not like is going to leave without us."

"Shut up, Bucky."

"Punk."

"Jerk."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Summary: Teacher!Bucky and Soldier!Steve.**_

 _ **\**_

Bucky is well aware of all of the eyes staring at him, waiting for him to finish the thought, instead of sitting there, in front of the class with his mouth open and no sound rolling off of his tongue. He sighed frustrated, dragging his fingers through his hair and messying his already messy enough ponytail.

"Mr. Barnes?" someone spoke quietly. "Are you okay, sir?"

Bucky was an English teacher at Brklyn High and he adored his job. He was one of the most beloved teachers for always making sure that the kids got everything right, for being so young and carefree and treating all of the highschoolers as capable adults and equally. Bucky loved every single one of the kids in his class, and they were quick to return his affection. In the two year he's been there he hadn't heard a single complaiant against him, the Principal and the parents were content with the way he handled the highschoolers. He was their friend, not only their teacher.

Bucky shook his head and sighed again and the whole class gasped. It was a senior class, almost ready for graduation and preparing for the final exams, he couldn't burden them with his problems.

"What happened, Mr. B?" Darcy Lewis asked, leaning forward in her seat and analyzing him with big, hazel eyes.

"You guys know that I'm married." he stated and when the class gave a murmur of approval he continued. "Well, my husband is in the Army. He's a captain actually." The kids knew that he wasn't straight, He helped them fund the first LGBTQIA club in the highschool. "He was supposed to come home in two weeks. I haven't seen him in two years. We always Skype on Fridays, and last Friday when he called me he told me that he's in for another six months. I just..." he trailed off, wetting his lips and willing the knot of tears in his throat to loosen. He couldn't cry in front of his kids. "I just have a bad feeling, like something bad will happen if he doesn't come home in exactly two weeks! He's going to miss another anniversary."

"Aww, Mr. B!" the girls cooed.

He let out a wet laugh.

"Sorry, kids. I still haven't processed everything fully, so I'm a little off my game."

"It's alright, Mr. B." Peter Parker chimed in. "You know that you can talk to us if you want. You can tell us about your husband, maybe that will give you closure."

"You just want to hear me talk about something else other than Modern Literature." Bucky accused lighthearted, earning a chuckle from the kids.

"Oh well..." Peter trailed off embarrased making Bucky laugh.

"Alright, kids." he jumped on his desk, swaying his legs back and forth. "What would you like to know?"

"How did you and your husband meet?" Gwen asked before Peter could say anything else.

"On the school's playground. When we were seven." There was a colective _aww, that's so sweet._ "I was playing with some girls and their dolls and this mean kid threw sand in my fance and ripped the doll out of my hands, calling me a fairy for playing with girls' toys. Suddenly this scrawny, asmathic punk came out of nowhere and tackled the other kid to the ground, punching him and yelling that he's a _meanie_ for talking to other people like that. That punk was Steve Rogers and five minutes into getting yelled at by our teacher we became best friends." Bucky smiled softly, closing his eyes for a second. "We are the best of friends."

"Mr. B!" Darcy gasped. "That is like...romance novel material. You should totally sell the story to some author. Or better yet! You write the book. I'll buy the first exemplar."

Bucky threw back his head and laughed.

"Thanks, Darce, but I'd rather keep this memory locked into my soul."

"When did you know that you loved him?" Gwen asked, casting a sideways glance to Peter. Bucky bit back a grin. Everybody knew how much those two loved each other, yet they were both oblivious fools.

"I can't really remember not being in love with Steve. It's like...It's like everything made sense when he came into my life. Like I was complete somehow. But...he made the first move on me when we were thirteen if that's what you're really curious about. We've been together ever since. Twenty years since we've been together and nine years since we've been married. Our anniversary is on the 12th of March."

Peter raised his hand to say something, but the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of the class.

"Thank you for listening, kids, I feel better already." Bucky told them while they were packing their things up.

"Always, Mr. B!" Darcy replied cheeky, blowing him a raspberry.

"See you tomorrow, kids!" he called after them, getting a chorus of greetings back.

Bucky sighed, gathering his things. He hated the idea of being alone for another six months and Steve missing another one of their anniversary and his birthday, but he wasn't mad at his husband. He knew how much he loved his job and well...Bucky loved him too much not to be happy if Steve was happy."

\

It was raining on the day of his birthday, two weeks later, and Bucky felt as miserable as the weather. He didn't really want to do anything special for his birthday, especially if his favorite person in the whole world wasn't there to celebrate with him. He just wanted to curl up with Marley on the couch, their golden retriever, and eat junk food and watch some chick **-** flicks.

He wasn't expecting Natasha's call Friday night to tell him that she invited some of their friends and family to his and Steve's house to celebrate his birthday over dinner and some drinks. When Bucky politely declined, she just growled into the receiver.

"You are not to be alone on your birthday, James. Captain's orders."

"Steve called you?"

"Yes, he wanted to make sure that you weren't alone. Plus, I helped him pull together the best present for you."

"Fine, but only dinner. No partying, no clubbing and definetly not getting drunk."

"Sure thing, old man."

"Fuck off, Nat."

So he was up first thing in the morning on Saturday and spent most of the morning cleaning every corner of the house, knowing well that it'll get messy again after the arrival of his friends and family. He started to cook the food for eleven people (himself included) hoping that Natasha didn't think to invite someone at the last minute. Bucky showered quickly and was just fast enough to pull on some clothes and run barefoot to the front door when the bell rang.

"Happy birthday to you!" Natasha, Clint, Sam, Tony, Pepper and Maria sang, making Bucky jump back with a laugh and Marley started to bark.

"Aww, thank you guys!" They all hugged him, trusting presents, food or drinks in his hands to the point where Bucky had to call for back-up. He loved getting presents and he couldn't wait to find out what Tony got him, especially because Tony was well-known for being extra generous with his friends. It took everything in his and Steve's power to convince him that he shouldn't buy them a house as a wedding gift.

"Outta my way, fuckers, I'm smelling Barnes-Rogers cooking!" Clint snapped, whistling for Marley to follow him. Ten minutes after the arrival of his friends Sarah Rogers alongside with his parents and his little sister Rebecca showed up at the door. Bucky was thrilled to see them, especially since he hasn't visited in a month and hasn't really talk to anyone in two weeks, only sitting around the house and moping.

Seeing Sarah was pretty painful, and he figured that it was the same for her. Steve looked so much like his mother it was ridiculous. Same blond hair, the bluest and kindest eyes and the same laugh. They held onto each other for a little too long.

"My sweet boy." She murmured in his ear when they hugged.

The evening went by pretty uneventful, but really fun and Bucky was suddenly glad that Natasha persuaded him into giving it a try. He would have hated to be alone on his birthday. They ate and everybody complimented Bucky's cooking, before forcing him to blow out a birthday cake with thirty three candles on top. No one comented over the fact that Bucky's wish was pretty much obvious. He just wanted Steve. Safe and at home with him.

"Present time!" Natasha called, and all of them gathered in the living room. Bucky was happy to realize that he and Steve were better adults than they thought would be. They had enough space to fit everyone comfortably.

Tony and Pepper gave him two holiday passes with an open-date for Bali. For him and Steve assuring him that they could use those tickets even the next year, and all of the expenses were covered. Bucky was thrilled and he thanked them a million times. His parents and Rebecca gave him a beautiful album with photos dating from the very first day he was born to the present. Rebecca and his dad decorated that one and his mother glued the photos. There were pictures of him as a baby, of Rebecca and his parents young and him and Steve as kids, teenagers, and adults. He laughed, but there were tears in his eyes, when he stumbled over a picture of skinny Steve on the first day of freshman year of highschool. He looked adorable.

Sarah knitted him the fluffiest blanket ever, with a bear face on it. _James Buchanan Bucky-Bear Barnes-Rogers,_ it said. It was a mouthful but he loved it.

Sam and Maria gifted him some books and a T-shirt that said _God bless America_ and a blurry picture of Steve's ass in yoga pants. He adored the shirt and he knew that Steve would find it hilarious.

Natasha was on her phone for a few seconds, texting furiously.

"Okay, guys, James' present arrived. Let's go and bring it in."

"Is it from you?" Bucky called after her. Sam, Clint, Tony and his father George, went outside.

"And Steve!" she called back, prompting the guys to move faster. He couldn't believe his eyes when they came back inside with a box that was almost as big as himself.

"Oh fuck. What is this?" Bucky asked, a little fearful to open the package.

"I'll let you know that me, Clint and Steve worked very hard on that one." she told him smugly. "Open up."

"I swear to God, if it's sand from the desert I'm going to drown you in it then I'm going to ask for a divorce."

"Get over yourself, that was one time." Clint grumbled, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Bucky took his time, untying the ribbon, but got bored with the wrapping so he simply tear into it.

 _FRAGILE_ it said on the box and when he opened it he was a little annoyed, but amused, to discover that the box was full of confetti.

"Seriously, guys?" he glared at Clint and Natasha who were both filming him like the idiots they were. "Confetti. I got excited for a moment here. Are you filming me because you want to gift me the video of me looking annoyed when I turn 34?"

There was movement behind him, and a soft gasp. He damn well hoped that Rebecca wasn't going to throw the fucking cofetti over his head, he just vacuumed.

"Turn around." Natasha whispered, the softest look adorning her features.

Bucky frowned, but promptly to turn around only to come face to face with Steve covered in confetti.

"Hi, Angel." his husband muttered, beaming at him, his eyes already swimming in an ocean of tears.

Bucky was so stunned that he barely registered the fact that he was sobbing, or that Steve pulled him to his chest, wrapping him so tight in his arms that he couldn't breathe. He could care less. He was in Steve's arms and life made sense again.

"How?" he managed to ask, peering at Natasha who was dabbing her fingers under her eyes. He has never seen Natasha cry. Not once.

"Philips owed Clint a favour. We simply annoyed him with calls until he gave in and let the Howling Commandoes and their Captain come home." she replied smugly.

"Thank you." Bucky whispered, snuggling in the crook of Steve's neck. He smelled like cheap soap and, desert sand and gun powder. He smelled like home.

"Group hug!" Tony shouted, forcing ten bodies to envelop them in a hug. Steve laughed out loud, the vibration of his chest making Bucky's heart tremor. He missed hearing that laugh.

The next couple of minutes where filled with hugs and kisses and people talking over each other and everything was so overwhelming for Bucky that he barely registered everything. Marely was thrilled to see Steve and he almost hurt himself when he landed awkwardly after jumping up and down around Steve and himself. He finally came to his senses when someone put a plate filled with food on Steve's hands and Bucky had to shift in his lap to gave him better acces to eat. Steve's arm tightened around his middle, not letting him move.

"I missed your cooking, Angel." Steve said softly in his ear, biting down on his earlobe.

"Only my cooking?"

"I'm not going to start with how much I missed you because I think I'm going to start crying again." Steve's voice did crack by the time he finished the sentence and Bucky kissed the top of his head, running his hands through his hair.

"The beard suits you."

"Your hair's really pretty, Angel. You're a sight for sore eyes."

Bucky couldn't believe that after all these years of being together Steve still had the power to make him blush. He dropped his face on Steve's shoulder and just sat there while Steve was telling stories and the others talked, but not really listening. He felt emotionally drained.

"Let's walk our guests out." Steve said after a while and when Bucky turned around he realized that everybody was dressed and ready to leave, the mess cleared and the box of confetti long gone. For how long was he there? Breathing Steve in and making sure he was real?

They received an invitation for dinner from everybody: Tony and Pepper, Sam and Maria, Clint and Natasha, his parents and Sarah and they promised to get around with that.

As soon as the door closed after Clint and Natasha, Steve took him back in his arms, carrying him bridal style up the stairs and into their bedroom, Marley following closely behind.

"You're so quiet, Angel. Talk to me, I missed that voice." Steve whispered to him, while he was pulling at his clothes to undress him.

"I guess I'm still in shock." Bucky replied just as softly, making quick work of Steve's pants and T-shirt. They kissed, for the first time that night and fireworks sparked under Bucky's eyelids. Steve pulled away with a groan, and breathing heavy.

"As much as I would love to take you to bed and love you all night long I just...want to hold you."

Bucky smiled at him. He waited two years to have sex with his husband again, he could wait another night. He held out his hand and took Steve to bed, each laying on their side of the bed, but instantly curling in the middle. Their legs were tangled together, and their chests plastered over one another and neither could quite breathe right, especially when Marley drapped himself over their tangled bodies, snoring softly.

It was perfect.

Bucky was finally home.


End file.
